Mis besos son un premio, y tú tienes que ganartelo
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: "Mis besos son un premio, y tú tienes que ganártelos" Adaptación de un fragmento de idea de mi libro. Parte 3: Te amo. ¿Se ganara Natsu los preciados besos de Lucy? si es asi, ¿como los ganara?, y la pregunta de todas, ¿ser correspondido? Adaptacion incluidad, para comparar las muchas diferencias del contenido.
1. PARTE 1: ¿Te importo?

Bueno… muy buen día a todos… quiero comenzar diciendo que, soy Infinity; Infinytum, pero también pueden llamarme [D. P. E.], o como os guste. Y también admito que este es mi primer FanFic general, y decidí que sea de esta gran pareja, que para mi es la que me gusta, pero no tanto como la de Rea y Chihiro, que es mi pareja favorita, aunque algo no cuadra en su relación, pero me encanta, y también insisto que últimamente la historia se ha ido aflojando un poco, pero si alguien de aquí ve el manga sabrá como que se esta estabilizando de nuevo, y sino, no es que se los recomiende ni nada, pero para mi es muy buena la historia, y si deseáis ver el anime, solo les advierto que se quedaran con un mal sabor de boca con el final… bueno, me Salí del tema, lo siento mucho. Regresando, la historia que les entrego ahora mismo, si es una NaLu, por que me encanta mucho, y he leído muchas historias y one-shots de esta pareja, y me encantan. Tanto que decidí crearme el mio, y… la verdad, esta historia esta basado en una historia original mía, que escribí como una simple idea de mi libro, y como un buen entrenamiento para comenzar a escribir, (así que si no les gusta la historia, no sean rudos, es mi primer escrito "PUBLICADO", no el primero de muchos) y esta historia de Natsu y Lucy es una adaptación de esa que yo mismo escribí. Y si alguien ya habrá leído, escuchado, o visto una idea similar, es inevitable (coincidencia).

NOTA: La historia termina cuando yo escriba "hasta aquí la primera parte", (así es son dos partes, para aquellos que se desesperan de que sea un one-shot), y el resto es la historia original de la cual les hable. Y no es obligación que la lean, así que no importa si lo leen o no. Ya si desean leerlo, por favor comenten si es que si o no les gusto, tanto la adaptación, como la trama original. Ah, y es bastante largo.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son y continuaran siendo de Hiro-Mashima hasta la tumba

Ahora si… a leer.

* * *

"_**Mis besos son un premio, y tu te los tienes que ganar"**_

_**Adaptación al mundo ficticio de Fairy Tail**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

—Lucy: Ahahaha… y-ya, hahaha… Natsu ya, hahaha… m-me duele, hahaha… me duele mucho… ahahaha… —Decía ella a duras apenas entre carcajadas la hermosa chica rubia procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención a afuera de la habitación, por que su "mejor amigo" el Dragon Slayer, le hacia inocentes cosquillas entre sus costillas, (mientras ella impedía obstruyéndole el paso protegiéndose con sus brazos).

—Natsu: ¿Por qué?, se ve que te gusta. —Junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y cierto toque de malicia. Realizando tal acción a una velocidad impresionante, que ni los brazos de Lucy impedían su paso.

—Lucy: E-eso no, hahaha… eso no es cierto, ahahaha… —Mientras sollozaba con cierto toque de placer, pero no tanto, y pensaba nuevamente como es que llegaron hasta esta situación—. Y-ya, hahaha… para, ahahaha…

—Natsu: ¿como se dice? —De nuevo con ese toque de picardía, observando como el increíble y sensual cuerpo de su amiga se retorcía, y sus voluptuosos pechos rebotaban, de lo cual no eran la excepción.

—Lucy: P-p-por, ahahaha… p-por f-fav… hahaha…

—Natsu: ¿Por fav… que?

—Lucy: P-por fav… hahaha… p-por, ahahaha… p-por, hahaha… ¡POR FAVOR!, —Menciono a grandes gritos mientras recuperaba ella el aliento—, hahaha… ha, ha, ha… ahhh (suspiro de alivio).

—Natsu: Jejeje, —Rio por lo bajo junto a su típica sonrisa, mientras él recobraba la compostura encima de la cama de ella, sentándose cruzándose de piernas y brazos, ayudando a su linda compañera de equipo que estaba enfrente de ella. Quien también recobraba la compostura asimilando a su compañero jadeando con la cabeza cabizbaja, con su mano en su pecho—, te gusto… ¿verdad…? — ¡PAF!, fue el sonido que provino del empujón que Lucy le inquirió a su compañero y replicándole— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Lucy: ¡¿Cómo que por que fue eso? ¡es obvio que es por lo que hiciste!… esta mal hacer eso a la gente, y mas si no quiere, por eso… ¡baka!... —Aun con la cabeza cabizbaja, con la voz temblorosa, quien aun sollozaba resbalando pequeñas lagrimas entre sus hermosos grandes ojos café, retirándoselos con la ayuda de sus manos.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿esta mal?, pero si se ve que te gustaba, que hasta reías de felicidad. —Con su habitual sonrisa.

—Lucy: No, no eran de felicidad… al contrario, eran de dolor. —Enojada.

—Natsu: ¿De dolor?, ¿Cómo pueden ser de dolor cuando te reías así?

—Lucy: Claro que son de dolor… ¿o es que acaso quieres que te lo hagan a ti?

—Natsu: JÁ, eso no puedes ser. —Con tono burlón.

—Lucy: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?

—Natsu: Por que yo no tengo cosquillas. —Cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente.

—Lucy: ¿En serio? —Con expresión y sonrisa malvada.

—Natsu: En serio. —Aun de brazos cruzados.

—Lucy: ¿Seguro? —Acercándose a él con los dedos de las manos revoloteando, y aura maliciosa.

—Natsu: Seguro.

—Lucy: Entonces… no te molestaría… ¿que yo también te lo haga verdad?… —Lanzándose encima de él, atacando con unas amenazadoras manos y dedos haciéndole también cosquillas a él. Lo cual, Lucy se quedo un buen momento sin darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando mientras ella hacia eso. Era que, en realidad su presa no mostraba ninguna señal de nerviosismo o algo por el estilo. Entonces levanto su mirada, sin detenerse en lo que hacia, y observo a un Natsu en brazos cruzados que apenas se contenía la risa mordiéndose los labios, y las mejillas infladas, un poco tenso, y casi temblando. (Casi del mismo modo que sucede con él cuando sube a un vehículo) —. ¿Eh? —Se intrigo la hermosa chica rubia observando a su compañero como soportaba "muy bien" la risa, _ah, con que quiere jugar rudo ¿eh?, pues entonces dos pueden jugar el mismo juego_, pensó la chica, en el mismo momento en que sacaba una pluma blanca de una de sus almohadas, y lo usaba como su mejor armamento de ataque contra él. Y nada. _Rayos, es bueno_, y saco otra pluma… y nada, _agh_, ya fastidiada, saco todas la plumas que hicieran falta y muy velozmente comenzó nuevamente con su labor, observando a un Natsu tornando diferentes colores… hasta que al final, no lo logro, y la que termino exhausta primero fue ella, a un lado de Natsu en su cama. _Ah, ah, ah… rayos es muy bueno_. Poso su mirada hacia Natsu…

—Natsu: Uhg, ahhhhh (exhalando)… jeje, te lo dije… yo no tengo cosquillas. —Tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

—Lucy: E-eso no es justo, h-hicisteis trampa, no es justo. —Cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección opuesta, haciendo un puchero.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, yo nunca hago trampa… —También cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, para después levantarse de la cama e ir hacia una de las repisas llena de libros de Lucy—. Como sea… juguemos otra cosa… mmm… ah, ya se, hagamos una carrera hacia el… —Golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño de su mano derecha. Pero entonces fue interrumpido.

—Lucy: ¡No!... ya no quiero jugar nada más contigo. —Al unísono, de brazos cruzados observando en dirección opuesta hacia él.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, pero si no me dejasteis terminar.

—Lucy: ¡No me importa!… En todo caso, ¿Por qué siempre esta aquí conmigo?, ¿porque no solo vas con uno los chicos y ya?

—Natsu: Bah… Elfman están de misión con Mira y Lissana… Gildarts se ha ido, y Gajeel no se donde esta.

—Lucy: Y… ¿que hay de Gray?

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿ese inútil estúpido cerebro de hielo? Ni de broma,

—Lucy: ¿Ah?, ¿Por qué no?

—Natsu: Nada, olvídalo, solo es un perdedor, y una perdida de tiempo ir con él… además… me encanta estar aquí junto contigo, jeje, —Replicaba mientras sonreía, (esa de las sonrisa que tanto le agrada de él), lo que hizo que las mejillas de Lucy se ruborizaban y sonrojaran.

—Lucy: Esta bien… haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me molestes, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿es que no quieres jugar conmigo? —Menciono en dirección hacia ella.

—Lucy: No gracias, Ya tuve suficiente por hoy. —Quien se sentó y se acomodó en su cómoda cama y después se acostó en ella, mientras tomaba un lápiz y una hoja de papel blanco—. Como sea, voy a seguir escribiendo mi libro, así que repito, no quiero que me molestes.

—Natsu: Bah, como quieras. —a lo que pasaba sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza y se determinaba en dar media vuelta para regresar frente a la repisa, mientras este miraba de reojo encontrando algo interesante en que perder el tiempo y… lotería. Lo encontró. Un ligero y pequeño libro diferente a los demás—. ¿_Hum?, ¿y este libro?, es mu diferente al resto…_ —Pensó y tiro de aquel librillo de la repisa para visualizarlo mejor, era uno sencillo, bueno, ya que en realidad se trataba de una libreta común y corriente, que en la portada decía en grandes letras encerrado en un cuadro, "Maya Forest" —, ¿M-m-maya F-fu-forest?, ¿hum?... oí Lucy, ¿Qué libro es este? —Alcanzo a mencionara a su amiga, quien también le dirigía la mira para después abrir sus ojos café como enormes platos diciendo.

—Lucy: ¿Ah?... n…no, ¡ese libro definitivamente no!… ¡S-SUÉLTALO! —Se expresaba totalmente nerviosa por alguna razón en especial.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?

—Lucy: ¡Por que es un libro muy valioso!, ¡Entiende!, ¡No toques ese libro, lo digo en serio! —Levantándose de su cama para ir directo hacia él.

—Natsu: ¿En serio? —Con un rostro malicioso y de pocos amigos ingeniándoselas para crear un plan divertido.

—Lucy: Si así es, así que devuélvemelo. —Decía algo alarmada, mientras estiraba sus brazos para apoderarse de ese cuaderno del Dragon Slayer, pero este se lo impidió levantando su brazo y extendiéndolo hacía el cielo—. N-Natsu, devuélvemelo. —Agitando sus brazos hacía donde el chico pelirosa tenia el libro, del cual no llegaba faltando solo uno pocos centímetros, muy pegado a él.

—Natsu: No, hasta que juegues conmigo. —Aun bromeando con ella divirtiéndose por la reacción de Lucy, sintiendo perfectamente como esos hermosos y grandes pechos de su amiga se pegaban y rebotan en él. Lo cual no se sonrojo, ni ruborizo, ni nada por el estilo, sino que sintió algo, como un cosquilleo o descarga eléctrica, un poco debajo de su abdomen, pero también un poco mas arriba de sus piernas, del que no comprendió porque.

—Lucy: ¡Natsu!, ¡es enserio!

—Natsu: Muy bien… —Se apartó de ella por impulso terminando a un lado de la cama de Lucy y con pose desafiante expreso—. Con una condición.

—Lucy: ¿C-condición?... ¿Qué condición?... si es sobre jugar contigo ya… —Pero fue interrumpida.

—Natsu: ¡No!, otra cosa. —Mas serio que nunca.

—Lucy: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué cosa? —Muy intrigada, y mas por su forma en que lo dijo.

—Natsu: Un beso…

—Lucy: … —Pasmada e impactada por la respuesta, reacciono totalmente espantada—. ¡¿Quééé? ¿Pero que estas diciendo idiota? —Acercándose pero no lo suficiente, pensando en intentar de nuevo quitarle su libro.

—Natsu: Lo que oísteis, un beso y solo un beso. —Con el brazo derecho donde tenia el libro, a arriba.

—Lucy: N-no digas tonterías, baka, c-como se te ocurre pedirme algo como eso… ¿e-es que acaso d-deseas mi primer b-beso… o que? —Recordando que nunca antes había besado a nadie, mientras intentaba tocarse los labios.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿de que rayos hablas?, no, yo no quiero un beso en los labios, quiero un beso en la mejilla… todas las chicas que conozco me han dado uno… bueno todas menos tu, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo… vaya que mal pensada eres. —Ahora fuera del tema sobre el libro.

—Lucy: M-mal pensada ¿yo?, y-yo no soy una mal pensada… e-es mas, tu eres el mal pensado.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿yo por qué?

—Lucy: ¿Cómo que porque?, pues por pedirme algo como eso, ¡baka!… además… no me importa si es un beso en los labios o un simple beso en la mejilla, la razón por la cual no doy besos a cualquiera, es por que "mis besos son un premio, y se los tienen que ganar", esos es todo.

—Natsu: ¿En serio?, vaya, si que eres muy exigente, es por eso que no tienes novio.

—Lucy: ¿Y a ti que te importa si tengo novio o no?, —Pensando en aquel momento en Aquario—. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo ser exigente en algo?

—Natsu: No… solo decía… GROOOAAAAA. —Entonces, su estomago interrumpió inesperadamente su conversación, tras un fuerte rugido estomacal que indicaba ya tener hambre y la necesidad de comer inmediatamente.

—Lucy: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué fue eso? —Extrañada con una cara rara, y Natsu con una gotita que se le resbalaba por la nuca.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, no n-nada… en serio.

—Lucy: ¿Como que nada?, si acabo de escuchar un fuerte gruñido.

—Natsu: No es nada, en serio, no te preocupes… debes de estar escuchando cosas.

Pero entonces ella analizo de donde podría haber surgido aquel extraño sonido, estaba segura de que provenía de él, muy cerca de su estomago, y pensó que quizás sea…

—Lucy: Natsu… ¿a-acaso… tienes hambre? —Muy temerosa, quien sabe porque.

—Natsu: Esta bien, si, si tengo hambre… —Muy apenado, bajando por fin el brazo—. Bueno, es normal, no he comido nada más desde el desayuno. —Cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.

—Lucy: ¿Tanto tiempo? —Algo preocupado en su tono de voz.

—Natsu: Hm. —Asintió mientras miraba a su amiga.

Se quedo perpleja, no sabia que pensar, o que hacer, ni siquiera sabia si podía ayudar… pero entonces recordó.

—Lucy: O-oye Natsu.

—Natsu: ¿Hm? —Desconcentrado casi como siempre.

—Lucy: ¿Quieres comer?... porque si quieres, puedo darte un poco de comida.

—Natsu: ¿E-en serio? —Con ojos llenos de esperanza, con el rostro muy animado, y sacando fuego por la boca.

—Lucy: Hm. —Afirmando.

—Natsu: Pero… ¿ya comieron todas?, es decir, ¿habrá suficiente para todos?, ¿Estará bien?, ¿no se enojara quien lo preparo?

—Lucy: Esta bien, no te preocupes, normalmente se hace mas comida de la cuenta, que casi siempre sobra y se desperdicia… además… fui yo quien preparo la comida hoy… así que… no me molestaría… que la probaras. —Con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿tu, cocinas Lucy? —Intrigado.

—Lucy: C-claro que cocino… ¿acaso me crees una inútil? —Algo molesta en su voz.

—Natsu: No, no, no, yo solo decía. —Con tono de disculpa.

—Lucy: Entonces no digas nada. —Molesta, para también algo aliviada, que podía hacer, era Natsu de quien se trataba después de todo.

—Natsu: Esta bien… —Junto a su habitual sonrisa, y claro no faltaba el típico sonrojo de las mejillas de Lucy—. Bueno… ¿nos vamos? —Muy, pero muy hambriento, ya que ahora quien hablaba por él era su estomago.

—Lucy: A sí, pero… —Temerosa.

—Natsu: ¿Pero que? —Confundido.

—Lucy: ¿Ni creas que te va a salir gratis eh? —Amenazante.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, pero.

—Lucy: Nada de peros, te daré de comer, con una condición. —Tomando la iniciativa.

—Natsu: ¿Cuál?

—Lucy: Que me devuelvas mi libro por favor —Apuntado desde el otro lado de su habitación enfrente de la repisa, hacia su compañero cerca de su cama, a aquel libro suyo, que no se había olvidado en ningún momento de él.

—Natsu: Esta bien.

—Lucy: ¿En serio? —Impresionada y confundida.

—Natsu: Claro… de todas manera ya te lo iba a dar… bueno ¿nos vamos si o no?

—Lucy: Esta bien, vámonos. —Se levantaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y cuando se acercaron Natsu le entregaba el libro a su amiga, y se precipitaron en ir dirección hacia la puerta enfrente de la cama, que los conduciría hacia la enorme sala de estar del edifico de apartamentos del que se encontraban.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia, nos vemos hasta el segundo y quizás ultimo. Ya si desean continuar es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

A partir de ahora, ya nada es eventual, estáis entrando al universo del Infinity; infinytum, y recorrerás un solo fragmento de ese universo como un simple vistazo saliendo totalmente de la realidad. Ahora presentare los personajes que salen en esta parte de la historia:

* * *

-Nombre: Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.

-Sexo: Masculino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-Estado civil: Soltero.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Sere de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: BíoHerc.

-Compañero (s): Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado – Nivel 10 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 49% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor maestro guerrero de todos los tiempos.

-Personalidad: Un chico que simplemente vive el momento, que desde nacimiento se volvió huérfano, pero que encontró una oportunidad de crecer con una familia gracias a una vieja amiga suya. Egocéntrico de nacimiento, en sus venas corre la sangre de un asesino y traidor a la embajada aliada, y a la Hermandad. Fue reducado por sus padres, y con mucha ayuda de su vieja amiga Fílds, de la cual ha comenzado en cambiar de forma casi previsible a simple vista. Su completa personalidad ha quedado atrás, antes de eso, tenia toda su ambición y sed de matar a lo que sea que se mueve de forma extraña. Un simple chico que protegerá a su amigos cueste lo que cueste, inquieto e impredecible en su actos, que desea sacar una que otra carcajada a los demás, y junto con Áncel son el dúo mas loco y bromista del equipo de los Guerreros de la Luz.

-Gustos: Le encanta jugar videojuegos, no se pierde casi ninguna buena entrega que sea de disparo en primera persona, tercera persona, RPG, plataforma, acción, aventura, entre otros. Hacer bromas, estar con sus amigos, completar arriesgadas misiones en equipo, sus padres, a Fílds, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, jugar con su "mejor amiga" Emímit.

-Odia: Al Exclerio Inter, Vinnt, las personas "egocéntricas", y a su verdadero padre.

-Nombre: Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 17 ciglos de edad.

-Estado civil: Soltera.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Éndet de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: BíoHerc.

-Compañero (s): Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 4 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 31% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Heredar el negocio de la familia y casarse con Pum Álmot Rett e´ Vald Besll, segundo futuro embajador de la embajada aliada. Y ser la más hermosa de todas.

-Personalidad: Totalmente egocéntrica, solo puede pensar en ella y nadie mas, los chicos siempre la ponen en un pedestal por su belleza (Cabello "blanco", ojos "azul claro", gran busto, grandes caderas, y rostro que parece ser la de una niña pequeña, y su tierna forma de ser), su clase alta, y su forma de imponer el orden ante los chicos, lo cual para ella todos los hombres son solo sus esclavos y fieles sirvientes. Razón por la cual la chicas la detestan por su personalidad, y forma de ser, de lo cual no tiene amigas, mucho menos amigos, pero ella asegura que no es cierto, ya que solo la detestan por que llama mas la atención de los chicos y por su sensual cuerpo perfecto. Y que todo debería de girar entorno a ella.

-Gustos: Aunque no lo crean, su deseo y admiración por lo videojuegos es tan grande como su obsesión por ser perfecta, y bella en todo momento. Le encanta ser adulada, y que le digan que es tan hermosa, entre otras cosa similares. Salir de paseo, en centros comerciales, parque de atracciones, al cine, de compras, y sitios así, mayormente con su, (como ella dice), "esclavo personal", Bíocon. Aunque piensa del joven Salce solo esta a su lado porque quiere llamar su atención, y no desea pensar en ello, por que según en sus propias palabras no puede suceder que alguien tan poderosa, bella, y especial como ella, pueda relacionarse con un civil pueblerino como lo es Salce Macrck. El cual compite celosamente con su rival Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt la total atención de Bíocon.

-Odia: Los hombres que siempre la miran con lujaría por su cuerpo, Mírid, las chicas "superficiales" por no querer que sean sus amigas, Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la suciedad, Y "Bíocon"

Ahora si, a continuar con la historia. Y de nuevo, para que no se quejen después, es bastante largo, como más de 10 paginas en archivo Word.

* * *

_**I**_

"_**Mis besos son un premio, y tu te los tienes que ganar"**_

**Versión original**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

(Dormitorio de Emímit).

Para describir el lugar, principalmente es una habitación con dimensiones de 26 de largo, por 13 de ancho, y 4 de alto. Un gran ventanal de energía plasmaeléctrica como tragaluz, en el uno de los muros de ancho, enfrente del ventanal se encuentra, la cama a la izquierda pegada al muro largo y al otro muro de ancho en perpendicular con el ventanal, a la derecha la puerta de acceso de entrada y salida para la habitación del muro en perpendicular con el de la cama, enfrente del ventanal la puerta del baño. Y así sucesivamente. El material en que esta hecho la habitaciones básicamente de metal (si alguien a gustado de Star Wars, o jugado la serie de halo, sabe de lo que hablo), todo del mismo color, azul metálico, y lámparas fluorescentes como iluminación instalados de forma que parezcan desapercibidos, excepto de noche.

**I.1. ¿Te importo?**

—Emít: Ahahaha… y-ya, hahaha… Bío ya, hahaha… m-me duele, hahaha… me duele mucho… ahahaha… —Decía ella a duras apenas entre carcajadas la hermosa chica albina procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención a afuera de la habitación, por que su "mejor amigo" el mejor cazador furtivo de la hermandad, o CM (Cazador de monstruos) le hacia inocentes cosquillas entre sus costillas, (mientras ella impedía obstruyéndole el paso protegiéndose con sus delicados y hermosos blancos brazos).

—Bío: ¿Por qué?, se ve que te gusta. —Junto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y cierto toque de malicia. Realizando tal acción a una velocidad impresionante, que ni los brazos de Emít impedían su paso.

—Emít: E-eso no, hahaha… eso no es cierto, ahahaha… —Mientras sollozaba con cierto toque de placer, pero no tanto, y pensaba nuevamente como es que llegaron hasta esta situación—. Y-ya, hahaha… para, ahahaha…

—Bío: ¿como se dice? —De nuevo con ese toque de picardía, observando como el increíble y sensual cuerpo (Con esa pequeña blusa blanca, y pantalón corto del mismo color) de su amiga se retorcía, y sus voluptuosos pechos rebotaban, de lo cual no eran la excepción.

—Emít: P-p-por, ahahaha… p-por f-fav… hahaha…

—Bío: ¿Por fav… que?

—Emít: P-por fav… hahaha… p-por, ahahaha… p-por, hahaha… ¡POR FAVOR!, —Menciono a grandes gritos mientras recuperaba ella el aliento—, hahaha… ha, ha, ha… ahhh (suspiro de alivio).

—Bío: Jejeje, —Rio por lo bajo junto a su típica sonrisa, mientras él recobraba la compostura encima de la cama de ella, sentándose cruzándose de piernas y brazos, ayudando a su linda compañera de equipo que estaba enfrente de ella. Quien también recobraba la compostura asimilando a su compañero jadeando con la cabeza cabizbaja, con su mano en su pecho—, te gusto… ¿verdad…? — ¡PAF!, fue el sonido que provino de la bofetada que Emít le inquirió a su compañero (lo cual no le dolió, ya que ha recibido peores golpes, y muy seguro ella también lo sabia) y replicándole— ¿Eh?

—Emít: ¡N-nedt!... ¡c-como te a través… tu!... ¡u-un n-nedt pueblerino a tocarme!... ¡a-a mi… una importante persona como yo!... Sniff… sniff, —Aun con la cabeza cabizbaja, con la voz temblorosa, quien ahora lloraba, y sus preciosos y hermosos ojos grisáceos cerrados estaban inundado a la mar de lagrimas, sobándoselos con la ayuda de sus manos.

Bío, quien se percato de la situación, instintivamente solo pudo acercarse lentamente con el brazo derecho extendido con la intención de consolar a su amiga.

—Bío: Emímit… yo, lo siento… no quería… —Musitaba desconsoladamente, quien trataba de acercarse a ella y propiciar un mano de ayuda. Pero que no logro, ya que ella se lo impidió, negándosela con su mano izquierda para que no la vuelva a tocar.

—Emít: ¡No me toques!... sniff… ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca mas!... sniff, ¡¿me escuchasteis?... ¡NUNCA! —Apretándose el pecho con sus brazos, como si sintiera un insoportable dolor en el.

—Bío: Emímit… yo… no quería… no quería… yo, yo solo… quería jugar contigo… ya sabes, como siempre. L-lo siento mucho, ¡lo siento! —Sintiéndose muy afligido, con un insoportable sentimiento también en su pecho. Mientras en la habitación reinaba un incomodo y silencioso ambiente por un para de segundos.

—Emít: No puedo creerlo… sniff —murmuraba por lo bajo—, en serio que no puedo creerlo… sniff… no puedo creer, que tu seas… que tu seas, sniff…

—Bío: ¿Que yo sea que, Emít?, sniff —Ahora el también sollozando.

—Emít: Que tu seas… que tu seas… tan, tan…

—Bío: ¿Tan que?

—Emít: ¡Tan ingenuo!… jeje, ca-ís-tes. —Levantando su cabeza y recogiendo su hermoso cabello platinado, para hacer mostrar por fin sus ojos grisáceos, que ahora estaban tan hinchados y rojos por haber estado fingiendo, burlándose de él sacando su lengua. Y después realizar con una linda sonrisa (aquella de las que tanto le gusta Bío de ella), junto a una pequeña pero cómica risilla.

—Bío: ¿Eh? —Confundido.

—Emít: Ejejeje, hubieras visto tu cara… que nedlyt. —Decía con un divertido rostro, mientras con el dedo índice de la mano derecha le daba un débil empujoncito, lo cual hizo que este se hiciera un poco hacia a atrás.

—Bío: ¿Eh? —Nuevamente confundido.

—Emít: Ejejeje, no puedo creer que tú te lo creyeras todo. —Aun con su habitual gran sonrisa.

—Bío: Espera… ¿me engañasteis?

—Emít: ¡Hum! —Afirmando asentando con su cabeza, con las piernas hacia atrás, y los brazos enfrente.

—Bío: … —Él se quedo en blanco, sin palabras, el no sabia como reaccionar ante tal situación. Se lo pensó una, no, dos, no, tres veces, o tal vez más. Y entonces musito—. Entonces… —Con la cabeza cabizbaja cubierto por su cabello castaño.

—Emít: ¿hm?, ¿dijisteis algo?

—Bío: Entonces… ¿hiciste eso solo para vengarte… de mí?

—Emít: Hum… a ver si así aprendes a no jugar así conmigo… ¿algún problema? —Ahora de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bío: Tu… si serás… si serás…

—Emít: Si seré que, ¿eh? —Retornando su vista hacia él.

—Bío: No puedo creer… que tu…

—Emít: ¿Qué yo, que? —Con tono de molestia.

—Bío: Que mi mejor amiga… mi mejor amiga… me hiciera algo como esto… —Con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

—Emít: ¿M-mejor amigo?… ¿d-de que estas hablando nedt?, ¿desde cuando yo dije que tu fueras mi amigo?... yo no necesito amigos que sea chicos, los chicos son solo unos nets sirvientes para mi, y nada mas… prefiero primero ser amiga de un sucio, horrible y grotesco cárnoct, antes que ser tu amiga. —Lo dijo sin intención alguna, ya que fue como siempre un impulso simplemente.

—Bío: Entonces… lo que dice Mírid es cierto.

—Emít: ¿Eh?, ¿ahora que cosas ha dicho esa nedt cabeza hueca, y pecho plano de mí? —Protesto esta, mientras Bíocon se levantaba serio de su sitio, y se ponía de pie justo a lado de la cama con cierto aura de malicia en el—. E-espera, ¿que haces?... dime, ¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo de mi? —Con voz temblorosa.

—Bío: … —Al principio no dijo nada, pero después se molesto en contestar con tal seriedad en su tono de voz sin voltearla a ver—. Ella me dijo… que solo eras una princesita, hijita de papi y mami… que sin importar lo que yo haga… no podre demostrar que te preocupas de alguien más… que no seas tú.

—Emít: E-eso no es cierto… si me preocupo por otros… Bueno, casi siempre. —Pensó—. Ya sabes… esta Loriéd… Eléid… Mílit… ehhh… mmm… Ísmil… y-y… … y también tu… —Este ultimo diciéndolo en un susurro, pero aun fue mas que suficiente para que Bíocon pueda escucharla.

—Bío: ¿Hm?, ¿yo?, creí que solo te preocupabas de mi solo porque yo era tu compañero de equipo, y que ese era como tu "deber".

—Emít: P-p-pero… —Y que podía decir, todo eso era verdad, ella lo reconocía, siempre lo decía. Pero no intencionalmente. Ya que desde un principio siempre que él estaba al borde de un camino sin salida, o en apuros, o peligro, ella se limitaba en preocuparse de él ofreciéndose en animarlo, y mimarlo de tal forma que pueda saber cual importante es él para ella. Tal es el caso cuando estaba al borde de la muerte por recibir un fuerte ataque directo del hastoc D. Celbr, para defenderla a ella y sus amigos hace un ciglo aproximadamente. Y que ella desparramaba sus lágrimas en su cuerpo inmóvil por el hecho de que creía ya haberlo perdido entre sus propios brazos. Mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, después de haber escuchado de él mismo cual importante eran sus amigos… y ella también. Y se alegraba de que estuviera todas las veces inconsciente, de lo contrario hubiera sentido todo este tiempo una gran vergüenza de solo verlo¸ aunque, hasta la fecha, ya lo habían presenciado Eléirid, Loriéd, Ísmil, Áncel, Vinnt, Fáldow (que en paz descanse), y quizás también Hallowd. Pero le importaba en lo mas mínimo que sean ellos, ya que los conocían y cada uno de ellos eran mas que reservados. Pero, mas importante, si hubiera sido Mírid seguramente no la dejaría en paz burlándose de ella las veces que estuviera junto con Bío, y vaya que se la pasaba y pasa mayormente junto con él.

—Bío: Si realmente soy tan importante para ti como tú dices, quiero que me lo demuestres. — ¿Demostrárselo?, ¿Cómo?, todo el tiempo Emímit Póranc Warlt se había mencionado así misma que no estaba, ni estará atraída de su compañero de equipo, por que su corazón y su vida es, solo le pertenece a Pum Álmot Rett e´ Vald Besll, hijo, y supuesto futuro esposo de esta, del segundo embajador mas importante de la embajada aliada, el embajador Vald Acus—. Hum… lo suponía… suponía que no te importaba en lo mas mínimo… pero nunca creí que fuese verdad… me voy, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí… —de su sitio comenzó a dar nos leves pasos… pero entonces.

—Emít: (Gemido) e-espera —Musito en un susurro, alargando su brazo derecho para sujetarla de él con todas sus fuerzas para que no se marchara, y continuo aun susurrando—. N-no te vayas… p-por favor… —y se aferro a él en un abrazo, colocando su rostro gentilmente en su espalda—. Por favor… ¿no quieres saber que importante eres… para… mí? —Abrazándolo ahora como si ella deseara partirlo en dos—. Por favor… no me dejes sola… no quiero… que te vayas.

—Bío: ¿Es… en serio…? —Mirándola por encima de su hombro derecho.

—Emít: Hm. —Afirmando mientras aflojaba los brazos para que él pudiera girar y ahora le pueda abrazar. Debía admitirlo, sus abrazos del chico castaño era una de las razones de la cual le hacia sentir mejor, tal vez por que le recordaba los abrazos que les regalaba sus padres de niña, o por que no había nadie quien mas pudiera obsequiarle una ahora. Se regocijo entre su pecho, y nuevamente comenzó a abrazarlo con tal fuerza que no pueda escapar de ella.

—Bío: Huh, huh, huh… lo sabía. —Pronuncio realizando una risilla maliciosa—. Ca-is-tes… jeje…

—Emít: … ¿Eh? —Totalmente confundida mientras levantaba su mira y la dirigía hacia la de su compañero, quien ya tenía una enorme sonrisa, esa de las que tanto gustaba—. Te odio. —Dijo en un susurro.

—Bío: ¿Eh, que dijisteis?

—Emít: ¡Que te odio, te odio, teee ooodiooooo! —Gritaba mientras le daba golpes en su pecho, (lo cual no eran gran cosa comparado con lo que recibe a cada rato de droidenets Cómbateck, o Íntercink, o Centenaíls). Para que después este tomara la cabeza de ella con la mano derecha y la acercara a su pecho mientras la abrazaba y replicaba.

—Bío: No… no me odias… sino, me hubieras dejado ir… je, te conozco. —Le decía cerca de su oído izquierdo.

—Emít: ¿Por qué?...

—Bío: ¿Por qué, que?

—Emít: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Susurraba y se sostenía de la playera de él en su pecho.

—Bío: Para que ves que se siente, cuando alguien te hace sentir mal, como tú lo haces con otros… y conmigo… Se siente horrible, ¿verdad?

—Emít: Hm. —Para que negarlo, lo sabia, bueno, en realidad desde un principio ya lo sabía. Es solo que cuando lo hacia, le hacia sentir cierta superioridad ante todos, como se supone que debería de ser… o eso creía ella.

—Bío: Además… eso demuestra que Mírid se equivoca.

—Emít: ¿Eh?, ¿c-como?

—Bío: Bueno… ella dijo que tú solo pensabas en ti misma, como lo más importante en este planeta, que eras superficial, y algo así como no sé que para todas las mujeres… pero se equivoco. Porque no solo piensas en ti, sino también en otros… y también en mi.

—Emít: Hum… —Risilla— Te lo dije… ella mentía, y yo tenia razón… esa cabeza hueca de pechos planos, hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas, como se atreve.

—Bío: Jeje, si, tienes razón… —Pensó—. Todo menos lo de cabeza hueca y pechos planos… creo. Huh.

—Emít: No, tengo razón, es una inútil cabeza hueca, con el pecho plano, e inadaptada social.

—Bío: Bueno, técnicamente tu… uhm… nada olvídalo.

—Emít: ¿Qué?, ¿dices qué soy igual a ella?, ¡¿eso dices?

—Bío: Buuuuueenoo.

—Emít: ¡Claro que no, yo no soy igual a ella!

—Bío: ¿Por qué no?

—Emít: P-por que… ¡por que yo si tengo amigos…!

—Bío: ¿En serio?, ¿Quiénes?

—Emít: ¿Quiénes?... bueno, este… Loriéd y Eléirid por ejemplo. —Muy segura.

—Bío: Bueno, técnicamente tú, Loriéd y Eléirid son amigas por ser las hijas de las tres de trece personas más importantes para los embajadores… así que eso no cuenta.

—Emít: C-claro que cuenta, no digas neditses.

—Bío: Esta bien, esta bien, si "cuenta". —Con sarcasmo—. Pero… además de ellas, ¿Quiénes mas?

—Emít: ¿Quienes mas?... —_ah, ¿es una indirecta?, si, si, seguro es una indirecta, quiere que yo diga que es mi amigo… pero… si eso es lo quiere… entonces…_—. ¿Y-y t-tu… no eres mi amigo? —en voz muy baja y con cierto nervosismo.

—Bío: ¿Yo?, pero… ¿Qué no dijisteis que no era tu amigo… sino uno de tus mas sirvientes del montón?

—Emít: _Rayos, se me olvido_. —Y entonces, él la volvió a abrazar.

—Bío: Esta bien, todo eso ya paso. —Con una voz tan relajante que ni ella se pudo resistir. Hasta darse cuenta de algo importante de aquella situación.

—Emít: ¡¿Qu-que estas haciendo? —Exclamo mientras se apartaba de él como en un impulso, y quizás no intencionalmente—. N-no me toques… s-sabes que no me gusta que me toquen… de más. —Alcanzo a decir para que no lo malinterpretara directamente.

—Bío: Huh, huh, si, cierto, lo siento… pero no es del todo cierto… yo sé que a ti te gusta que te abrace y acaricie tu cabello… ¿no?, jeje. —Acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Emít: C-c-claro que no. —Se volteaba hacia su cama cruzándose de brazos, y cabeza cabizbaja para evitar que él le viera ese débil pero previsible sonrojo.

—Bío: Bueno, hum. —Jadeo mientras tomaba asiento cruzándose de piernas, abajo en el suelo a un lado de la única de las esquinas que sobresale de todas, de la cama de Emít. Y sacaba algo con gran dificultad de entre su bolsillo derecho—. A continuar con lo que vine hacer aquí.

—Emít: ¿Eh?, ¿aun te piensas quedar?

—Bío: Claro, para eso vine… a jugar. —Musitaba, después de haber sacado de su bolsillo su DDC portátil para jugar con el. El mismo que le había regalado Emímit en su cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

—Emít: ¿Eh?, ¿y-y por qué siempre aquí, y no con uno de los chicos?

—Bío: Bueno… Áncel y Véntral están de misión con Hallowd y las chicas… y Geredmínd esta de entrenamiento con sus padre, ya sabes.

—Emít: Y… ¿que hay de Vinnt?

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿ese inútil? Ni de pedt, ese nedt sin sentimientos, que seguro es más frio y hueco que el vacío, es un terrible dolor de cabeza… además, es mi rival de convertirme en el mejor maestro guerrero, y un verdadero guerrero nunca forma amistad con el enemigo.

—Emít: ¿Rival?, ¿enemigo?, ¿de que hablas nedlyt?

—Bío: De nada, olvídalo, solo es un perdedor, y una perdida de tiempo ir con él… además… me encanta estar aquí junto contigo, jeje, —Replicaba mientras sonreía, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Emít se ruborizaban y sonrojaran nuevamente.

—Emít: Esta bien… haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me molestes, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿es que no quieres jugar conmigo? —Menciono hacia el unísono, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la pequeña consola.

—Emít: No gracias, no tengo muchas ganas de jugar hoy. —Quien se sentó y se acomodó en su cómoda cama y después se acostó en ella, a lo que su amigo asentía con su cabeza y un gemido.

Tomo una consola de entretenimiento de su mesita de noche a lado de su cama, y selecciono la sección de artículos y citas de la selección de _"jóvenes y adultos jóvenes del Infinity; Infinytum",_ y comenzó a dar un vistazo por si encontraba algo interesante, como la sección de belleza, moda, chicos, y para variar el test de la semana también, lo cual esta semana irónicamente el tema era _"Cómo saber si te gusta tu mejor amigo en trece sencillas preguntas"._ De las cuales algunas preguntas eran algo así como, _¿Su intereses también son de tu interés?_, o _¿Te pones nerviosa simplemente cuando dice algo tan insignificante, pero te ruboriza a la vez?_, o también _¿Te ruborizas fácilmente al estar cerca de él?_ Y cosas así.

—Emít: _¿Qué nedt escribe cosas como estas?, que nedly… hm, mejor veo que otra cosa hacer_. —Pensó, dejo la consola en su lugar, y muy cerca de ahí se encontraba su pequeño espejo, que, por impulso la tomo y comenzó a mirarse en el. Y esta mientras se miraba, se arreglaba su hermoso y platinado cabello, se retocaba las mejillas, (solo para no encontrar ninguna señal de imperfección en su lindo y hermoso rostro), y también observaba detalladamente que sus ojos grises ya no estuvieran tan rojos ni hinchados, y cosas así. Hasta que Bío, cuando al parecer ya había a completando una misión de su juego, por impulso sobre observó lo que estaba haciendo su hermosa amiga, y le dijo:

—Bío: ¿Que estas haciendo?... vamos carga mas rápido. —Regresando su total atención a su juego.

—Emít: Que te importa.

—Bío: No es que me importe ni nada… ¡vamos, vamos!... pero no le veo el caso de estar maquillándose a cada rato…. ¡¿a eso le llamas un golpe crítico?... No le veo el chiste, es decir, después se quitara, ¿no?... ¡yo te enseñare como vencer a un grult de un solo golpe, pedazo de gotd! —Jugando y hablando.

—Emít: Claro que no, eres hombre y todos ustedes no entienden nada de nosotras a la hora de verse súper hermosas y lindas en todo momento… es decir, una nunca sabe cuando te encontraras con chicos súper guapos y lindos, nedt.

—Bío: Estoy seguro que en donde sea… ¡Vamos, vamos, más rápido!... donde sea, menos aquí en tu propia habitación, je… ¡Ya te enseñare! —Bromeo.

—Emít: T-tu que sabes, nedt.

—Bío: Además, ya esta súper linda así como estas. Jeje. ¡Ah, al fin!—Sonriendo pero aun concentrado en su videojuego.

—Emít: C-cállate, tú no sabes nada de nada… nedt. — Y así, ella continuo retocándose con la ayuda de su espejo. Pero debía de admitir, que la curiosidad de saber que es lo que estaba jugando tan emocionadamente su amigo le cosquilleaba. Asentó su espejo a un lado de ella, y sigilosamente, se determino en avanzar en su cama un poco más cerca de Bío, quería saber lo interesante de ese juego, y quería saberlo ya. Se acercó y quedo como a cincuenta centímetros de él y le pregunto:

—Emít: O-oye, ¿Qu-que estas jugando?

—Bío: Adivina.

—Emít: ¿Adivinar?, mmm… mmm… ¡ah!... Sálored.

—Bío: No. —negando también con la cabeza.

—Emít: ¿No?, mmm… ¡ah! Céld del Prenms.

—Bío: No. —De nuevo negando con la cabeza.

—Emít: ¿Eh? ¿Tampoco?, agh… ah, Jórmed Melss.

—Bío: No.

—Emít: ¿Vorves?

—Bío: No.

—Emít: ¿Kelsit?

—Bío: No.

—Emít: ¡Xelxelt!

—Bío: No. —Negando por sexta vez consecutiva.

—Emít: ¡ahhh!... ¡puf! —Cayó rendida en su cama—. Ya dime, ¿Cuál es? —Recostándose del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, con su cabeza encima de su brazo izquierdo, utilizándolo como apoyo.

—Bío: No, hasta que adivines. —Jugando.

—Emít: Por favor. —Con vocecilla de niña pequeña.

—Bío: No. —Jugando con ella.

—Emít: Vamos, por favor… ¿Siii? —Picándole con su dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Bío: Esta bien. —Rindiéndose.

—Emít: ¡Si! —Exclamando animadamente cual niña pequeña, sentándose en su cama con las piernas hacia atrás—. Entonces, ¿Cuál es?

—Bío: Hallwarmet.

—Emít: ¡No! —Impresionada.

—Bío: ¡Si! —Emocionado.

—Emít: ¡A ver!, ¡a ver!, ¡a ver!, ¡a ver! —Súper emocionada acercándose mas hacia la persona de Bío.

—Bío: No. —Jugando de nuevo con ella.

—Emít: ¡Vamos préstamelo! —Pasando sus brazos por los hombros del chico y sosteniéndose de él, intentando arrebatarle la consola de sus manos, mientras este se lo impedía.

—Bío: No. —Aun jugando.

—Emít: ¡Vaaamooosss! —Haciendo berrinche, ahora con medio cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad encaramada encima del muchacho.

—Bío: No.

—Emít: Vaaamooosss, Bíííoooooo. —Haciendo un berrinche de niña pequeña, con sus voluptuosos pechos aplastando su espalda, y casi llegando al cuello y cabeza del chico.

—Bío: Te lo daré, pero con una condición.

—Emít: ¿Cuál?, ¿Cuál? —Aun súper emocionada. Sin siquiera saber en donde rayos se encontraba.

—Bío: Un beso…

—Emít: … —Pasmada e impactada por la respuesta, reacciono retrocediendo y despegándose totalmente de el—. ¡¿Quééé? ¿Pero que estas diciendo nedt? —Sentándose de nuevo en su cama con los pies hacia atrás.

—Bío: Lo que oísteis, un beso y solo un beso.

—Emít: N-no digas neditses, nedly, c-como se te ocurre pedirme algo como eso… ¿e-es que acaso d-deseas mi primer b-beso… o que? —Pensando que aun no ha besada a nadie… nunca, intentando tocarse los labios.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿de que rayos hablas?, no, yo no quiero un beso-beso, quiero un beso en la mejilla… todas las chicas que conozco me han dado un beso… bueno todas menos tu, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo… vaya que mal pensada eres.

—Emít: M-mal pensada ¿yo?, y-yo no soy una mal pensada… e-es mas, tu eres el mal pensado.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Emít: ¿Cómo que porque?, pues por pedirme algo como eso, nedt… además… no importa si es un beso-beso o un beso, la razón por la cual no doy besos, es por que no soy como cualquier otra chica que se entrega tan fácilmente a la primera, por que, "mis besos son un premio, y tú te los tienes que ganar", esos es todo.

—Bío: ¿En serio?, vaya, si que eres muy exigente.

—Emít: ¿Y?, ¿tiene algo de malo ser exigente en algo?

—Bío: No… solo decía… GROOOAAAAA. —Entonces, su estomago interrumpió inesperadamente su conversación, tras un fuerte rugido estomacal que indicaba ya tener hambre y la necesidad de comer inmediatamente.

—Emít: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué fue eso?

—Bío: N-nada… en serio.

—Emít: ¿Como que nada?, si acabo de escuchar un fuerte gruñido.

—Bío: No es nada, en serio, no te preocupes… debes de estar escuchando cosas.

Pero entonces ella analizo de donde podría haber surgido aquel extraño sonido, estaba segura de que provenía de él, muy cerca de su estomago, y pensó que quizás sea…

—Emít: Bío… ¿a-acaso… tienes hambre? —Muy temerosa, quien sabe porque.

—Bío: Esta bien, si, si tengo hambre… bueno, es normal, no he comido nada más desde el desayuno.

—Emít: ¿Tanto tiempo? —Algo preocupado en su tono de voz.

—Bío: Hm. —Asintió.

Se quedo perpleja, no sabia que pensar, o que hacer, ni siquiera sabia si podía ayudar… pero entonces recordó.

—Emít: O-oye Bío.

—Bío: ¿Hm? —Muy concentrado en su juego.

—Emít: ¿Quieres comer?... porque si quieres, puedo darte un poco de comida.

—Bío: ¿E-en serio? —Con ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Emít: Hm. —Afirmando.

—Bío: Pero… ¿ya comieron todas?, es decir, ¿habrá suficiente para todos?, ¿Estará bien?, ¿no se enojara quien lo preparo?

—Emít: Esta bien, no te preocupes, normalmente se hace mas comida de la cuenta, que casi siempre sobra y se desperdicia… además… fui yo quien preparo la comida hoy… así que… no me molestaría… que la probaras. —Con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿tu, cocinas? —Intrigado.

—Emít: C-claro que cocino… ¿acaso me crees una inútil buena para nada… como Mírid? —Algo molesta en su voz.

—Bío: No, no, no, yo solo decía. —Con tono de disculpa.

—Emít: Entonces no digas nada. —Molesta, para también algo aliviada

—Bío: Esta bien… me alegra que puedas cocinar, eso quiere decir que ya eras algo independiente, ¿no? —Con una de sus sonrisas.

—Emít: Si, así es. Ahora soy totalmente independiente. —Muy segura de si misma

—Bío: Bueno… ¿nos vamos? —Muy hambriento.

—Emít: A sí, pero… —Temerosa.

—Bío: ¿Pero que? —Confundido.

—Emít: ¿Ni creas que te va a salir gratis eh? —Amenazante.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, pero.

—Emít: Nada de peros, te daré de comer, con una condición. —Tomando la iniciativa.

—Bío: ¿Cuál?

—Emít: Que me dejes jugar Hallwarmet. —Apuntado desde su cama hacia la consola en manos de su compañero.

—Bío: Esta bien.

—Emít: ¿En serio? —Impresionada.

—Bío: Claro… de todas manera te lo iba a prestar… bueno ¿nos vamos si o no?

—Emít: Esta bien, vámonos. —Se levantaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y se precipitaron en ir dirección hacia la puerta enfrente de la cama, que los conduciría hacia la enorme sala de estar del edifico de apartamentos del que se encontraban.

* * *

Bueno… ahora si tenéis alguna duda por algunas palabras que parecen no entenderse, las responderé con cuidado, y los espero en la segundar parte.

[D. P. E.]


	2. PARTE 2: Infiltrandose entre la cocina

De acuerdo, aquí [D. P. E.], entregando la segunda parte de tres, (solo porque no conseguí terminarlo a tiempo, por que se extendió mucho), esta vez son solo aproximadamente seis paginas de archivo Word, tres menos que el anterior, pero aquí si hay un poco mas de emoción.

-azulkg: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente la aprecio mucho, muchas ideas se las debo a mucho mangas, libros, series, caricaturas, entre otras cosa, creo que después de esto voy a comenzar de nuevo a escribirlo, (por que lo deje inconcluso, pero después de esto, estoy casi seguro que podre hacerlo un poco mejor), y bueno espero te guste también este.

-Gabe Logan: Si, se podría decir que es como un universo alternativo, tanto como con Fairy Tail, como en mi historia original (solo que este con nuestro universo). Y muchas gracias, aunque yo no creo en la suerte, solo en las oportunidades, esperanzas, y destino. Pero aun así muchas gracias.

-TheHinata: Si, asi es, se debe de ganar lo besos de la increíble y hermosa Lucy (como envido mucho a Natsu), y como he leído algunas de tus historias y capítulos, estoy seguro de que te encantara esta, y el que sigue. Muchas gracias, **y también tus historias me encanta.**

NOTA: La historia termina cuando yo escriba "hasta aquí la segunda parte", (así es ahora serán tres partes, por las razones anteriores), y el resto es la historia original de la cual les hable. Y no es obligación que la lean, así que no importa si lo leen o no. Ya si desean leerlo, por favor comenten si es que si o no les gusto, tanto la adaptación, como la trama original. De ahí compárenla que es sumamente diferente. Ah, y es bastante largo.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son y continuaran siendo de Hiro-Mashima hasta la tumba desgraciadamente.

Ahora si… a leer.

"_**Mis besos son un premio, y tu te los tienes que ganar"**_

_**Adaptación al mundo ficticio de Fairy Tail**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

Lucy camino a grandes pasos hacia la puerta enfrente de su cama, con Natsu siguiéndola detrás de ella, y para cuando poso una mano en el picaporte de su puerta recordó un asunto sumamente importan de compartir apartamento del edificio en el que vivía, junto con el resto de las chicas. Su cuerpo freno en seco, y se giro de golpe hacia su compañero, pero fue tan rápido que casi chocaron por la reacción de esta. Pero nada serio en realidad, "simplemente se quedó tan cerca el uno al otro, con el rostro en frente de este, lo suficiente para sentir su respectivo aliento".

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no vamos a ir a comer? —Rompiendo el hielo, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro blanco y tan hermoso de su amiga bajo esa cabellera rubia, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos desorbitados, labios entre abiertos (que debía de admitir, se veían tan carnosos y apetitosos), y de cuerpo paralizado—. ¿Hola?, ¿hola?, ¿hooooolaaaaa?… Lucy, Lucy… ¡Lucy! —Separándose ligeramente y agitando su mano derecha enfrente de ella para llamar su atención.

—Lucy: ¿Ah?, ¿eh?... ¿qu-que?... ¿qu-que pasa? —Sacudiendo la cabeza y recobrando la razón nerviosamente.

—Natsu: No lo se, yo también te pregunte lo mismo, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿no vamos a ir a comer, si o no? —Apartándose de Lucy para ir desesperantemente hacia la puerta.

—Lucy: Ah, si… ¿eh?... espera. —Decía mientras evitaba que Natsu se acercara a la puerta sujetándolo del brazo.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿que pasa?, ¿no vamos a ir a comer?

—Lucy: Eh, si, si… pero… —_Cielos, si lo dejo que me acompañe seguro que es capaz de hacer alguna de la suyas. Y si lo dejo aquí, es capaz de hacer alguna travesura. Vea, como lo vea, es lo mismo. Tengo que pensar en algo para que no me meta en líos por su culpa… no quiero que las chicas vean que metí a un chico al apartamento sin permiso… y mucho menos Cana… quien es capaz de hacerme usar "eso", ¡ahhhhh!... y seguro que frente de Natsu también, ¡doble ahhhhh!... ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago!... espera… ¡eso es!…_ —. ¡Natsu…! —Gritando exaltada.

—Natsu: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —Confundido.

—Lucy: ¡Juguemos un juego! —Nerviosa.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?... ¡¿En serio? —Emocionado.

—Lucy: Hm. —Asintiendo.

—Natsu: Que bien, que bien… ¿Qué juego es?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo se llama? —Muy emocionado.

—Lucy: Ah, hm… se llama… mmm… ¡ah!, "a saltando la cocina". —Algo inseguro de lo que dijo

—Natsu: ¿A-a… asaltando… la cocina? —Intrigado, pero a la vez excitado.

—Lucy: Si, así es… —Aun insegura.

—Natsu: ¿Y de que se trata?

—Lucy: Ah… Pues se trata de… —_Piensa Lucy, piensa…_—. Se trata de que vayamos hacia la cocina… cojamos lo que buscamos… y-y regresemos sanos y a salvos, aquí a la habitación.

—Natsu: Ah, muy fácil. —Confiado.

—Lucy: Ni creas que será tan fácil. —Esta protestando.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué, no? —Dudoso.

—Lucy: Por que… tenemos que ir, y regresar aquí… sin que nadie nos vea, ni escuche… ¿entendido? —Firme, seria, y muy directa.

—Natsu: ¿Por qué?

—Lucy: Por que… es como en una misión… y en una misión, nos infiltramos en una base enemiga, cogemos lo que queremos, salimos, y nadie se dé cuenta, ¿no?

—Natsu: Si… pero…

—Lucy: ¿Y ahora que? —Con cierto toque de molestia.

—Natsu: Eso no es divertido… digo, cuando nuestras vidas están en riesgo dentro de una verdadera base enemiga, si lo es… pero así es aburrido… es decir… ¿que ganamos o que perdemos con ello en esto? —Tan firme y tan serio como nunca.

—Lucy: ¿Qué, que ganamos?, pues tu comida baka, ¿es que acaso no tienes hambre? —Ya enojada.

—Natsu: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿La comida? —Alarmado.

—Lucy: Si, así es… así que si quieres comer será mejor que guardes total silencio, y te infiltres entre la cocina conmigo, comamos, y regresamos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Natsu: Hum, de acuerdo. —Preparado.

—Lucy: Muy bien… —Tomo la delantera, paso de nuevo su mano el picaporte de la puerta. La despego un poco, saco su cabeza dejando ver solo su rostro y cabello para mirar en todas direcciones para encontrar una sala de estar vacía, y regresar de nuevo con su compañero—. Muy bien, no hay nadie… vamos. —Indico con su mano ladeándolo diciéndole sígueme.

En efecto, la sala estaba vacía, ninguna alma a la vista. O eso aparentaba. El lugar era oscura, era normal después de todo, casi estaba anocheciendo. Natsu cautelosamente se arrastraba muy, muy pegado al muro de espalda como un ninja sigiloso, donde del otro lado se encontraba la habitación de Lucy, creyendo pasar desapercibido con su típica pose de ninja creando la música de suspenso para el ambiente.

—Natsu: Pam… pam, pam, pam, pam, pam… pam, pam, pam, pam… pam, pammmmm… —En una especie de susurro. Y ¡paf!, sintió un leve golpe en su mano izquierda—. Auch, eso duele. —Fingiendo, sobándose la mano.

—Lucy: Tenia que hacerlo, no te quedabas quieto… cállate o nos descubrirán, y se terminar la misión. —En susurro, con cejas fruncidas, agitado su mano, por que, quien había golpeado perfectamente a Natsu en la mano era ella, y sin duda alguna la había dolido, mientras que para el chico no era más que una suave acaricia—. Compórtate, y sigue caminando que ya casi llegamos.

—Natsu: Esta bien. —Con voz melancólica.

Al llegar a la cocina, Natsu insistió en ser primero en pasar por debajo del arco que era una de las dos entradas, como si nada, pero rápidamente fue tirado (jalado) hacia atrás nuevamente por Lucy.

—Natsu: ¡O-oye que te…! —Siendo interrumpido, por que Lucy le había cerrado la boca con su mano.

—Lucy: Shhhhh… —Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en sus labios—. Cállate, o te oirán. —Susurrando.

—Natsu: Esta bien, ya en tendí… —Apartando la suave mano de Lucy de su boca en susurro—. Pero no era necesario hacer eso.

—Lucy: No, si lo era. —Enojada, acercando su rostro de entre el arco para ver como lo hizo en su puerta de la habitación. Para asegurar de que no hubiera nadie.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Lucy: Por que si, y ya cállate… —Mas que enojada, ya casi furiosa. Regresando a lo suyo—. Mmm… nadie, vamos. —Tomando de la mano del chico y tirando de él.

La cocina, no era gran cosa, una cocina común y corriente, con estufa, lavaplatos, refrigerador, una pequeña mesa en el centro, y unas cuantas alacenas arriba de la estufa y lavaplatos.

El lugar tenía ese efecto de siniestra penumbra en ella, después de todo estaba anocheciendo. Lucy no se atrevía en encender las luces, capas alguien llegara y con la fuerte iluminación blanca delatara muy fácilmente a su inesperado visitante, ella lo preferiría oscuro, así, si alguien se atreviera a entra, aun por lo menos tendría oportunidad de esconder a Natsu en un alacena vacía de los de abajo, o algo por el estilo (igual que en los mangas). Debía de admitir que los nervios aparecían apoderándose de su ser, pero un alivio surgía de ella sabiendo que ella no estaba sola. Sino que estaba junto con Natsu, y pase lo que pase, él podría protegerla, para ella ya era más que obvio a estas alturas.

—Lucy: Muy bien, siéntate… mientras yo te sirvo. —Susurrándole, pero que se escuchaba perfectamente por que eran únicamente ellos dos hablando entre un inmutado silencio, indicando con su pulgar en alto hacia una de las silla de la mesa, cerca de la entrada en arco del que entraron. Y mientras Lucy servía la comida del que tomaba entre la cacerola de metal, (que estaba encima de la estufa), en un plato hondo, (que obtuvo de entre uno de las repisas de arriba de la estufa), de lo que parecía casi plástico. Natsu, tomaba asiento, se acomodaba en la silla, se acostaba encima de la mesa metálica. Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados en la superficie fría de la mesa.

—Natsu: Mmm, que bien huele. —Observando por todas partes encontrando el origen de ese agradable olor—. ¿Qué es, estofado de carne? —como tratando de adivinar.

—Lucy: Hm, si, así es… —Con buen tono de voz—. ¿Por qué?, ¿te encanta el estofado de carne?

—Natsu: Si, me encanta —Tan feliz que salía fuego de su boca, e iluminando débilmente la cocina.

—Lucy: Muy bien, toma, aquí tienes —Decía entregándole un plato lleno y con una cuchara.

—Natsu: Gracias. —Felizmente—. ¡Gracias por la comida!

—Lucy: ¿Eh?, ¿ya vas a comer?… siquiera ten consideración de esperarme ¿no?—Sintiéndose excluida de ahí.

—Natsu: Ah, lo siento Lucy. —Comiendo cual animal que es—. Es que tengo mucha hambre. —Devorando su plato a más no poder.

—Lucy: Esta bien… te lo pasó solo porque tienes mucha hambre —Sentándose en una silla, justo a lado de su compañero, colocando su plato lleno enfrente a ella y comenzando a saborearlo, no como como su compañero.

Clink, clink, clink… clink. El cuarto era perturbado por el eco sonoro tintineo de las cucharas impactando contra los platos, que ahora sabemos no eran de plásticos. Porque al parecer el fuerte Dragon Slayer no dejaba de comer tan velozmente. Hasta que Natsu, al finalizar y dejar completamente limpio su plato, soltó su cuchara humildemente a un lado fuera de su plato, y este se limitaba en retirarse cerca de la mesa, pero aun sentado en su asiento, precipitándose en estirarse, y alargando sus brazos en dirección al cielo acompañado de un típico y placentero ahhhhh.

—Natsu: ahhhhh… si que estuvo bueno… —Replico sobándose su ahora llena barriga, que parecía haber aumentado solo por comer un plato.

—Lucy: ¿Te gusto? —Preguntando para saber lo que su compañero opinaba respecto a su comida.

—Natsu: Hm… me llene completamente… —Alcanzo a decir de mas—. Jeje, estoy que no puedo mas… me gusto mucho… —Dijo en muy tono divertido y sincero, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lucy: Ah, que bien que te hubiese gustado —También felizmente con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Luche mucho para hacerlo, y conseguir el sabor perfecto.

—Natsu: Ah, pues te quedo increíble, no… te quedo excelente, muchas gracias… Lucy. —Dijo ese último con una de esas grandes sonrisas suyas, de la que tanto ponía nerviosa a su compañera, y observaba como tornaba sus mejillas de un ligero color rojo.

—Lucy: A-ah… d-de nada —Bajando tan rápido su cabeza para que Natsu no observara ese débil sonrojo suyo, aunque creyera que no pudiese verlas, por que estaban a oscuras. Y después, fue ella en terminar de comer, se levanto y tomo ambos platos para después ir hacia el lavaplatos.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?... ah… no importa Lucy, yo lo lavo. —Respondiendo respetuosamente. Después de ver a su compañera recoger ambos platos, ya que después de todo le había obsequiado algo que comer.

—Lucy; E-está bien… no importa Natsu… después de todo hoy me toca lavarlos. —Sintiéndose responsable.

—Natsu: ¿Segura? —Vagamente jugando.

—Lucy: Si, no te preocupes. —Seria.

—Natsu: Ah… esta bien. —Algo inútil, y triste en su voz, algo que su amiga alcanzo a oír.

—Lucy: Esta bien Natsu, en serio, no te preocupes, déjame hacer esto… que cuando estamos en una misión tu siempre lo haces todo, y yo solo quiero compensártelo—Espeto ella para no hacer sentir un inútil a su compañero, amigo, o quizás algo mas, mientras comenzaba a fregar los platos con la esponja.

Natsu, no es de las personas que puedes decir, "dame eso, y quédate quieto", de lo contrario comenzara a hacer otra cosa de inmediato. ¿Y que otra cosa es que podría hacer?, y mas en una cocina cuando se supone que no debería de hacer hasta el mas mínimo ruido.

—Natsu: ¿Sabes?… —Insistió. Observando a su compañera lavando platos tan vagamente.

—Lucy: ¿Qué? —Animadamente.

—Natsu: Si te ayudo… podrías terminar más rápido. —Observándolo de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la alacena detrás de él, desde el otro lado de donde se encontraba Lucy, cerca de la entrada en que pasaron.

—Lucy: No gracias, Así estoy bien. —Continuando con lo suyo, ya casi harta del tema.

—Natsu: Vamos… Si te ayudo, terminaras más rápido… y así podríamos regresar antes a tu cuarto, a seguir jugando.

—Lucy: ¿Ah?, ¿es que aun quieres seguir jugando? —Por fin dejando lo suyo para dedicarle la mirada a su compañero. Una fría, y seria mirada.

—Natsu: Claro… ¿Qué no te dije que para eso estoy aquí?

—Lucy: P-pero… —_Cielos… por todo lo que ha pasado… se me olvidado todo eso… ¿que hare?... ahora no estoy exactamente en las mejores condiciones para hacer un trato con él…_

—Natsu: ¿Pero que, Lucy?... —AHHHHHH GRAY-SAMA, HAGA TODO LO QUE DESEE CON EL CUERPO DE LLUVIA POR FAVOR, GRAY-SAMA, Sonaba mucho mas allá de la sala de estar—. ¿Eh?, ¿que es eso?... —Extrañado por el sonido que parecía provenir de la nada.

—Lucy: Ah… es Lluvia… Seguramente debe de estar soñando con Gray… de nuevo. —Con una gotita en la nuca por este ultimo. Y el chico comprendía el porqué. Mientras el ensordecedor tono de voz aguda de Lluvia continuaba y continuaba estremeciendo todo el lugar.

—Natsu: ¿Es que no piensa despertar? —Esperando que la voz desapareciera.

—Lucy: N-no te preocupes… es normal que se tarde en despertar… —Sumamente nerviosa.

—Natsu: ¿Por qué? —Intrigado, arqueando una ceja.

—Lucy: P-por nada… c-cállate o nos oirán… —Ahora mas que nerviosa, sentía una gran vergüenza en si. Y como no estarlo, ya que, se lo que sea, que su compañera haga en su intimidad, es su problema y de nadie mas.

¡RAAAAPAMMM!, surgió un sonido en seco y ensordecedor, más fuerte que el sonido de los gritos de Lluvia. El de una puerta aporreándose. Que después de eso, un fuerte grito estremeció sin duda alguna todo el lugar.

—Cana: ¡OYE LLUVIA!, —BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM. Replico mientras golpeaba la puerta de la mencionada chica—, ¡YA DESPIÉRTATE, Y DEJA DE SOÑAR CON ESAS COSAS! —BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM.

—Lluvia: Ah, Lluvia lo siente mucho Cana-sama… ¡ahhh Gray-sama! —Algo agitada, temblorosa, y floja en su tono de voz.

—Cana: ¡Rayos!, ¡si vas a hacer eso todo el tiempo mejor consigue otro lugar en donde vivir!… ¡o por lo menos coloca un despertador que pueda despertarte!… —_Cielos… ¿acaso no sabes lo que siento cuando despierto de una siesta, lo primero que me doy cuenta, es escuchar a alguien haciendo cosas indecentes?... rayos. También piensa en otros, ¿no?… por todos los cielos_. Lo pensó, pegándose a la puerta de su compañera. Y tomando su frente cabizbaja con la mano derecha, recuperando la cordura. Y el otro brazo rodeando su cintura. Justo en el momento en que escuchaba sonidos en susurros muy débiles que casi no podía escuchar. Que parecían ser voces en realidad, y provenir desde el cuarto de la cocina.

—Natsu: ¿Cosas?, ¿Qué quiso decir con?… —Interrumpido.

—Lucy: C-cállate, y entra a la alacena. —A regañadientes.

—Natsu: Pero… —Muy intrigado.

—Lucy: N-nada de peros y entra. —Súper nerviosa.

—Cana: _¿Eh?, ¿Lucy?... ¿con quien estará hablando?_ —Reconociendo solo una voz, de dos. Se Despego de la puerta, y decidida se dirigió hacia la cocina para descubrir el misterio. Y paso por debajo de la segunda entrada con arco. Y entonces, vio a una Lucy alterada colocando sus brazos en posición de firmes, para después pasarlas a su espalda, y muy nerviosa despegándose apresuradamente de una de las alacenas que había cerca de donde antes se encontraba Natsu—. Ah, Lucy eres tú… ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Decía Cana con su típica voz, seria y algo grave, como siempre lo hacia con ella.

Bueno, hasta aquí la segunda parte de la historia, nos vemos hasta el tercero y quizás ultimo. Ya si desean continuar es por su propia voluntad.

A partir de ahora, ya nada es eventual, estáis entrando al universo del Infinity; infinytum, y recorrerás un solo fragmento de ese universo como un simple vistazo saliendo totalmente de la realidad. Ahora presentare los personajes que salen en esta parte de la historia:

(Me disculpo que se me olvidaron ciertos datos a las fichas)

-Nombre: Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.

-Sexo: Masculino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-Estado civil: Soltero.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Sere (Enero) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: BíoHerc.

-Habilidad única (O especial): Sentido de la presencia de almas y Furor.

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.73, robusto, piel medio morena, cabello corto castaño, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; sobre normal.

-Compañero (s): Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado – Nivel 10 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 49% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor maestro guerrero de todos los tiempos.

-Personalidad: Un chico que simplemente vive el momento, que desde nacimiento se volvió huérfano, pero que encontró una oportunidad de crecer con una familia gracias a una vieja amiga suya. Egocéntrico de nacimiento, en sus venas corre la sangre de un asesino y traidor a la embajada aliada, y a la Hermandad. Fue reducado por sus padres, y con mucha ayuda de su vieja amiga Fílds, de la cual ha comenzado en cambiar de forma casi previsible a simple vista. Su completa personalidad ha quedado atrás, antes de eso, tenia toda su ambición y sed de matar a lo que sea que se mueve de forma extraña. Un simple chico que protegerá a su amigos cueste lo que cueste, inquieto e impredecible en su actos, que desea sacar una que otra carcajada a los demás, y junto con Áncel son el dúo mas loco y bromista del equipo de los Guerreros de la Luz.

-Gustos: Le encanta jugar videojuegos, no se pierde casi ninguna buena entrega que sea de disparo en primera persona, tercera persona, RPG, plataforma, acción, aventura, entre otros. Hacer bromas, estar con sus amigos, completar arriesgadas misiones en equipo, sus padres, a Fílds, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, jugar con su "mejor amiga" Emímit.

-Odia: Al Exclerio Inter, Vinnt, las personas "egocéntricas", y a su verdadero padre.

-Nombre: Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 17 ciglos de edad.

-Estado civil: Soltera.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Éndet (Agosto) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: BíoHerc.

-Habilidad especial (O única): Aun sin reconocer.

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura y platinado, ojos grises, compleción de músculos; normal.

-Compañero (s): Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 4 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 31% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Heredar el negocio de la familia y casarse con Pum Álmot Rett e´ Vald Besll, segundo futuro embajador de la embajada aliada. Y ser la más hermosa de todas.

-Personalidad: Totalmente egocéntrica, solo puede pensar en ella y nadie mas, los chicos siempre la ponen en un pedestal por su belleza (Cabello "blanco", ojos "azul claro", gran busto, grandes caderas, y rostro que parece ser la de una niña pequeña, y su tierna forma de ser), su clase alta, y su forma de imponer el orden ante los chicos, lo cual para ella todos los hombres son solo sus esclavos y fieles sirvientes. Razón por la cual la chicas la detestan por su personalidad, y forma de ser, de lo cual no tiene amigas, mucho menos amigos, pero ella asegura que no es cierto, ya que solo la detestan por que llama mas la atención de los chicos y por su sensual cuerpo perfecto. Y que todo debería de girar entorno a ella.

-Gustos: Aunque no lo crean, su deseo y admiración por lo videojuegos es tan grande como su obsesión por ser perfecta, y bella en todo momento. Le encanta ser adulada, y que le digan que es tan hermosa, entre otras cosa similares. Salir de paseo, en centros comerciales, parque de atracciones, al cine, de compras, y sitios así, mayormente con su, (como ella dice), "esclavo personal", Bíocon. Aunque piensa del joven Salce solo esta a su lado porque quiere llamar su atención, y no desea pensar en ello, por que según en sus propias palabras no puede suceder que alguien tan poderosa, bella, y especial como ella, pueda relacionarse con un civil pueblerino como lo es Salce Macrck. El cual compite celosamente con su rival Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt la total atención de Bíocon.

-Odia: Los hombres que siempre la miran con lujaría por su cuerpo, Mírid, las chicas "superficiales" por no querer que sean sus amigas, Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la suciedad, Y "Bíocon"

-Nombre: Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-Estado civil: Soltera.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Rágne (Mayo) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: Motom.

-Habilidad especial (O única): Estratega con conocimientos superiores a lo norma. (NOTA: a veces los usa para hacer sufrir a Emímit).

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.69, delgada, piel normal, cabello corto hasta el cuello y negro, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; normal.

-Compañero (s): Mílit Wéstrel e´ Fówler Cabt, y, Geredmínd Vérlom e´ Néptrom Balmd.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 6 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 38% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Conseguir y hacer verdaderos amigos, y crear una familia perfecta.

-Personalidad: Sobre protectora, y envidiosa con las persona que si tienen amigos, normalmente cuando esta con ciertas personas que si los tienen se vuelve demasiado agresiva, (incluso con su propia hermana gemela), y odia demasiado a las chicas que se hacen poner en un pedestal, (este caso apunta sin duda a Emímit).

-Gustos: Normalmente, aunque no hace muchas cosa, como salir de paseo, comprar, dar un paseo, e ir al cine, por que dice que son una perdida de tiempo, que por que las personas con amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas, les agrada, y mas si se trata con Bíocon, y Emímit "sus amigos", aunque no lo reconozca.

-Odia: A las personas vanidosas, tacañas, y creídas, Como Póranc Warlt. Y personas con amigos.

Ahora si, a continuar con la historia. Y de nuevo, para que no se quejen después, es bastante largo, como más de 9 paginas en archivo Word.

_**I**_

"_**Mis besos son un premio, y tu te los tienes que ganar"**_

**Versión original**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**I. 2. Infiltrándose entre la cocina.**

Emímit camino a grandes pasos hacia la puerta enfrente de su cama, con Bío siguiéndola detrás de ella, y para cuando poso una mano en la ranura de su puerta recordó un asunto sumamente importan de compartir apartamento del edificio "Sésxriut", junto con Mírid, (lo cual la idea aun le desagradaba hasta hoy en día. Pero que hacer. Lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no se puede remediar… bueno, quizás cambiar de apartamento sea una solución, pero eso implicaba vivir sola sin compañía de nadie a quien conozca, sin oportunidad de hacer nuevas amistades. Aunque de fuera pareciera ruda, fuerte, y exigente, en su interior aun seguía siendo una niña pequeña. ¿Y que es lo que les aterra a las niñas pequeñas de su "edad"?, pues obviamente es estar solas, dormir expuestas a la oscuridad, y durante las tormentas, los rayos perturben su conciencia y sentido de la razón hasta el punto de llorar y enloquecer de soledad). Su cuerpo freno en seco, y se giro de golpe hacia su compañero, pero fue tan rápido que casi chocaron por la reacción de esta. Pero nada serio en realidad, simplemente se quedó tan cerca el uno al otro, con el rostro en frente de este, lo suficiente para sentir su respectivo aliento.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no vamos a ir a comer? —Rompiendo el hielo, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro blanco y tan hermoso de su amiga bajo esa cabellera platinada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos desorbitados, labios entre abiertos (que debía de admitir, se veían tan carnosos y apetitosos), y de cuerpo paralizado—. ¿Hola?, ¿hola?, ¿hooooolaaaaa?… Emít, Emít… ¡Emít! —Separándose ligeramente y agitando su mano derecha enfrente de ella para llamar su atención.

—Emít: ¿Ah?, ¿eh?... ¿qu-que?... ¿qu-que pasa? —Sacudiendo la cabeza y recobrando la razón nerviosamente.

—Bío: No lo se, yo también te pregunte lo mismo, ¿Qué pasa?... ¿no vamos a ir a comer, si o no? —Apartándose de Emít para ir desesperantemente hacia la puerta.

—Emít: Ah, si… ¿eh?... espera. —Decía mientras evitaba que Bío se acercara a la puerta sujetándolo del brazo.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿que pasa?, ¿no vamos a ir a comer?

—Emít: Eh, si, si… pero… —_Cielos, si lo dejo que me acompañe seguro que es capaz de hacer alguna de la suyas. Y si lo dejo aquí, es capaz de hacer alguna travesura. Vea, como lo vea, es lo mismo. Tengo que pensar en algo para que no me meta en líos por su culpa… no quiero que las chicas vean que metí a un chico al apartamento sin permiso… y mucho menos Mírid… quien es capaz de hacerme usar "eso", ¡ahhhhh!... y seguro que frente de Bío también, ¡ahhhhh!... ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago!... espera… ¡eso es!…_ —. ¡Bío…! —Gritando exaltada.

—Bío: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué pasa? —Confundido.

—Emít: ¡Juguemos un juego! —Nerviosa.

—Bío: ¿Eh?... ¡¿En serio? —Emocionado.

—Emít: Hm. —Asintiendo.

—Bío: Que bien, que bien… ¿Qué juego es?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo se llama? —Muy emocionado.

—Emít: Ah, hm… se llama… mmm… ¡ah!, "a saltando la cocina". —Algo inseguro de lo que dijo

—Bío: ¿A-a… asaltando… la cocina? —Intrigado, pero a la vez excitado.

—Emít: Si, así es… —Aun insegura.

—Bío: ¿Y de que se trata?

—Emít: Ah… Pues se trata de… —_Piensa, piensa…_—. Se trata de que vayamos hacia la cocina… cojamos lo que buscamos… y-y regresemos sanos y a salvos, aquí a la habitación.

—Bío: Ah, muy fácil. —Confiado.

—Emít: Ni creas que será tan fácil. —Esta protestando.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué, no? —Dudoso.

—Emít: Por que… tenemos que ir, y regresar aquí… sin que nadie nos vea, ni escuche… ¿entendido? —Firme, seria, y muy directa.

—Bío: ¿Por qué?

—Emít: Por que… es como en una misión… y en una misión, nos infiltramos en una base enemiga, cogemos lo que queremos, salimos, y nadie se dé cuenta, ¿no?

—Bío: Si… pero…

—Emít: ¿Y ahora que? —Con cierto toque de molestia.

—Bío: Eso no es divertido… digo, cuando nuestras vidas están en riesgo dentro de una verdadera base enemiga, si lo es… pero así es aburrido… es decir… ¿que ganamos o que perdemos con ello en esto? —Tan firme y tan serio como nunca.

—Emít: ¿Qué, que ganamos?, pues tu comida nedt, ¿es que acaso no tienes hambre? —Ya enojada.

—Bío: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿La comida? —Alarmado.

—Emít: Si, así es… así que si quieres comer será mejor que guardes total silencio, y te infiltres entre la cocina conmigo, comamos, y regresamos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bío: Hum, de acuerdo. —Preparado.

—Emít: Muy bien… —Tomo la delantera, paso de nuevo su mano en la ranura de la puerta. La deslizo hacia la izquierda un poco, saco su cabeza dejando ver solo su rostro y cabello para mirar en todas direcciones para encontrar una sala de estar vacía, y regresar de nuevo con su compañero—. Muy bien, no hay nadie… vamos. —Indico con su mano ladeándolo diciéndole sígueme.

En efecto, la sala estaba vacía, ninguna alma a la vista. O eso aparentaba. El lugar era oscura, era normal después de todo, casi estaba anocheciendo. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que Bío estuvo aquí por razones "profesionales", los tres sofás creando un círculo, y la mesa en el centro, la chimenea-extractor cerca del muro junto a la cocina, y en una mesa cerca de donde se proyecta la pantalla holográfica, el conjunto de archivos electrónicos de películas que las chicas habían comprado para gustar de vez en cuando, a un lado las consolas de entretenimiento, y un lector de texto junto con estas. Nada había cambiado en lo absoluto. Bío cautelosamente se arrastraba muy, muy pegado al muro de espalda, donde del otro lado se encontraba la habitación de Emímit, creyendo pasar desapercibido con los brazos aferrados creando la música de suspenso para el ambiente.

—Bío: Pam… pam, pam, pam… pam, pam, pam… pam, pammmmm… —En una especie de susurro. Y ¡paf!, sintió un leve golpe en su mano izquierda—. Auch, eso duele. —Fingiendo, sobándose la mano.

—Emít: Tenia que hacerlo, no te quedabas quieto… cállate o nos descubrirán, y se terminar la misión. —En susurro, agitado su mano, por que, quien había golpeado perfectamente a Bío en la mano era ella, y sin duda alguna la había dolido, mientras que para el chico no era más que una suave acaricia—. Compórtate, y sigue caminando que ya casi llegamos.

—Bío: Esta bien. —Con voz melancólica.

Al llegar a la cocina, Bío insistió en ser primero en pasar por debajo del arco que era una de las dos entradas, como si nada, pero rápidamente fue tirado (jalado) hacia atrás nuevamente por Emímit.

—Bío: ¡Oye que te…! —Siendo interrumpido, por que Emít le había cerrado la boca con su mano.

—Emít: Shhhhh… —Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en sus labios—. Cállate, o te oirán. —Susurrando.

—Bío: Esta bien, ya en tendí… —Apartando la suave mano de Emít de su boca en susurro—. Pero no era necesario hacer eso.

—Emít: No, si lo era. —Enojada, acercando su rostro de entre el arco para ver como lo hizo en su puerta de la habitación. Para asegurar de que no hubiera nadie.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Emít: Por que si, y ya cállate… —Mas que enojada, ya casi furiosa. Regresando a lo suyo—. Mmm… nadie, vamos. —Tomando de la mano del chico y tirando de él.

La cocina, aunque sea demasiado grande, era difícil de transitar. ¿Por qué razón?, muy fácil, todo era debido a la gran mesa que se hallaba en el centro del cuarto, lo que muy difícilmente dos personas pudieran transitar simultáneamente a la vez. Esta era una de muchas razones por la cual Emímit odiaba con todo su ser a Mírid, fue ella quien decidió poner ese enorme mueble en un lugar tan reducido, sin importar la opinión de las demás.

La estructura de la cocina no era para nada sencillo, todo era del mismo material Inteck, lo que hacia que el lugar tuviera es efecto de siniestra penumbra en ella. Emímit no se atrevía en encender las luces, capas alguien llegara y con la fuerte iluminación blanca delatara muy fácilmente a su inesperado visitante, ella lo preferiría oscuro, así, si alguien se atreviera a entra, aun por lo menos tendría oportunidad de esconder a Bío en un alacena vacía, o algo por el estilo (de igual manera que sucede en las series y en los dibujos animados). Debía de admitir que los nervios aparecían apoderándose de su ser, pero un alivio surgía de ella sabiendo que ella no estaba sola. Sino que estaba junto con Bío, y pase lo que pase, él podría protegerla, ya lo sabía por defecto. Pero. ¿Protegerla de que?, bueno, eso era lo ultimo que ella quisiera saber o recordar. Ya que de tan solo pensarlo, un escalofrió recorría por su cuerpo.

—Emít: Muy bien, siéntate… mientras yo te sirvo. —Susurrándole, pero que se escuchaba perfectamente por que eran únicamente ellos dos hablando entre un inmutado silencio, indicando con su pulgar en alto hacia la silla de la cabecera de la mesa, cerca de la entrada en arco del que entraron. Y mientras Emímit servía la comida del que tomaba entre la cacerola de metal, (que estaba encima de la estufa), en un plato hondo, (que obtuvo de entre uno de las repisas de arriba de la estufa), de lo que parecía casi plástico. Bío, tomaba asiento, se acomodaba en la silla, se acostaba encima de la mesa metálica. Y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados en la superficie fría de la mesa, apaciguándose ante un inevitable profundo y somnoliento sueño.

—Zazazazazazazaza, gozgozgozgozgozgozgozgoz, zazazazaza, gozgozgozgozgoz—. Ahhh, el furor… —zazazazazazazaza…—. El inolvidable, imprevisible, e inigualable furor… —gozgozgozgozgozgozgozgoz…—. La cólera eterna de los muertos, el llamado de los inocentes. Bío juraba no haberla escuchado de nuevo por hace mas de dos ciglos. Y lo único de lo que se preocupaba era, ¿porque ahora?, después de dos ciglos, ¿porque aquí?, en casa de las chicas, y en este preciso instante. —ZaZaZaZaZaZaZaZa—. Ahhh, se ha vuelto más fuerte, podía sentirlo cerca. —GozGozGozGozGozGozGozGoz—. Si, así es, se acerca. Y sabe que tiene que actuar… pero cuanto antes… —Bío—. ¿Pero que podía hacer?... —Bío—. Tiene que pensar en algo que mejor no involucre a las chicas. —Bío—. ¿Pero en que? — ¡Bío! —. ¿Qué?, por Eundescress, ¿Qué? — ¡BÍO! —. ¡Paf!

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh?... —Observando por todas partes sobre alterado—. ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué paso?

—Emít: Que te dormisteis, eso fue lo que paso… —Con cierto toque de molestia en su voz, sosteniendo la comida servido en el plato de "plástico", que en ese mismo instante lo colocaba enfrente de la presencia de su compañero, acompañado de un ligero portazo en su conducta con el plato—. Come. —Aun con su tono de voz molesta.

—Bío: ¿Hm?, ¿Qué tienes? —Preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga, por como actuó. Sobándose la parte de atrás de su hombro derecho, justo donde sintió el certero golpe de Emímit.

—Emít: Nada, no tengo nada… —Tomando asiento del lado derecho mas largo de la mesa, en referencia a Bío, ignorando toda atención de su amigo, tomando una buena cucharada del contenido de su plato que coloco enfrente de ella.

—Bío: ¿En serio? —Insistiendo.

—Emít: En serio. —Continuando ignorándolo. Acomodando su hermoso cabello con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra tomaba otra cucharada de comida y se la llevaba a la boca.

—Bío: … —Nada, la miro, y después tomo la cuchara que estaba en su plato, tomo un poco de la comida, y antes de llevársela a la boca dijo—. Esta bien… como digas. —Y la probó.

Ambos callaron, ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos. Hasta que en algo más débil que un susurro ella dijo:

—Emít: … Nedt… —Sintiéndose ahora la ignorada. Mientras su compañero solo se limitaba en burlarse de ella sonriendo por lo bajo para si mismo. Tras probar el primer sorbo, no sintió nada… sin embargo con forme se esparcía por su sentidos del gusto, iba adquiriendo cierto sabor muy bueno en realidad, pero no lo suficientemente increíble o "excelente", solo "muy bueno", se podría incluso decir que esta no seria la primera de muchas comidas que su compañera hubiese preparado, de seguro lucho, e incluso hasta batallo para llegar a cierto resultado del cual presencia ahora mismo. Muy seguro estaba que si continuaba cocinado, algún día llegaría de ser solo muy bueno, a excelente.

Clink, clink, clink… clink. El cuarto era perturbado por el eco sonoro tintineo de las cucharas impactando contra los platos, que ahora sabemos no eran de plásticos. Hasta que Bío, al finalizar y dejar completamente limpio su plato, soltó su cuchara humildemente a un lado fuera de su plato, y este se limitaba en retirarse cerca de la mesa, pero aun sentado en su asiento, precipitándose en estirarse, y alargando sus brazos en dirección al cielo acompañado de un típico y placentero uhmmm.

—Bío: Uhmmm… que bueno estuvo… —Replico sobándose su ahora llena barriga, que parecía haber aumentado solo por comer un plato.

—Emít: Obviamente… lo prepare yo, después de todo. —Manteniéndose orgullosa como siempre, mientras terminaba también de comer.

—Bío: Me llene completamente… —Alcanzo a decir de mas—. Huh, huh, estoy que no puedo mas, je… me gusto mucho… era puschte de carne, ¿no? —Dijo más de tono divertido como si de responder una adivinanza se tratara, que una respuesta seria.

—Emít: Hm, si… —Respondió fría y sin sentimientos, después se levanto de su asiento, tomo su plato, y se fue hacia el lavaplatos—. ¿Porque?, ¿te gusta el Puschte de carne?

—Bío: Si, no me gusta, me encanta… me recuerda mucho a cuando lo hacia mi mamá. Pero a diferencia de ella, lo hacia en una fogata, y tu creo que lo hiciste en la estufa ¿no?

—Emít: Si, ¿y que?... ¿no te gusto? —Abriendo paso al agua del lavaplatos.

—Bío: Bueno… para serte sincero… cuando mi mama lo hacia sabia a quemado… y el tuyo no tiene ese inigualable sabor… —Observaba a su amiga mientras veía como fregaba su plato con la esponja—. Y por eso… me encanto. — ¡Plat!, vio como su compañera dejo resbalar su plato de entre las manos, mientras esta la recogía de inmediato para que dejara de hacer ruido.

—Emít: ¿E-en… en serio? —Algo así como en un débil susurro, con voz temerosa y temblorosa, todo a la vez.

—Bío: Gracias… —Acercándose al muro en perpendicular del que Emímit fregaba los platos.

Mientras ella no podía dejar de evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario, mucho menos por el agradecimiento.

—Emít: P-pásame tu plato… —Ordeno alargando su brazo hacia atrás, sin dejar de ver como el agua fluía de la llave, temerosa de que él viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Bío: ¿Eh?... ah… no importa, yo lo lavo. —Respondiendo respetuosamente. Después de todo, ya le había obsequiado algo de comer.

—Emít; E-está bien… hoy me toca lavarlos. —Sintiéndose responsable.

—Bío: ¿Segura? —Vagamente jugando.

—Emít: Si, ya cállate, y ya dámelo. —Ya algo precipitadamente molesta.

—Bío: Toma… —Le entrego el plato que cogió de la mesa, de camino en su trayecto hacia ella.

—Emít: Gracias… —Espeto ella, comenzando a fregarlo.

Bío, no es de las personas que puedes decir, "dame eso, y quédate quieto", de lo contrario comenzara a hacer otra cosa de inmediato. ¿Y que otra cosa es que podría hacer?, y mas en una cocina cuando se supone que no debería de hacer hasta el mas mínimo ruido.

—Bío: ¿Sabes?… —Insistió. Observando a su compañera lavando platos tan vagamente.

—Emít: ¿Qué? —Con voz tosca.

—Bío: Si te ayudo… podrías terminar más rápido. —Observándolo de brazos cruzados.

—Emít: No gracias, Así estoy bien. —Continuando con lo suyo.

—Bío: Vamos… Si te ayudo, terminaras más rápido… y así podríamos regresar antes a tu cuarto, a seguir jugando.

—Emít: ¿Ah?, ¿es que aun quieres seguir jugando? —Por fin dejando lo suyo para dedicarle la mirada a su compañero. Una fría, y seria mirada.

—Bío: Claro… ¿Qué no te dije que para eso estoy aquí?

—Emít: P-pero… —_Cielos… por todo lo que ha pasado… se me olvidado todo eso… ¿que hare?... ahora no estoy exactamente en las mejores condiciones para hacer un trato con él…_

—Bío: ¿Pero que?... —BIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBI…BUUUUUU, Sonaba el tono de un DCM mucho mas allá de la sala de estar—. ¿Eh?, ¿que es eso?... —Extrañado por el sonido que parecía provenir de la nada.

—Emít: Ah… es el DCM de Mílit… Seguramente debe ser Ventral "reportándose" con ella. —Con cierto toque de sarcasmo en reportándose. Y el chico comprendía el porqué. Mientras el ensordecedor tono continuaba y continuaba estremeciendo todo el lugar.

—Bío: ¿Es que no piensa contestar? —Esperando que el tono desapareciera.

—Emít: N-no te preocupes… es normal que se tarde en contestar… —Sumamente nerviosa.

—Bío: ¿Por qué? —Intrigado, arqueando una ceja.

—Emít: P-por nada… c-cállate o nos oirán… —Ahora mas que nerviosa, sentía una gran vergüenza en si. Y como no estarlo, ya que, se lo que sea, que su compañera haga en su intimidad, es su problema y de nadie mas.

¡RAAAAPAMMM!, surgió un sonido en seco y ensordecedor, más fuerte que el sonido del DCM. El de una puerta deslizándose y siendo aporreado. Que después de eso, un fuerte grito estremeció sin duda alguna todo el lugar.

—Mírid: ¡OYE MÍLIT!, —BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM. Replico mientras golpeaba la puerta de la mencionada chica—, ¡YA DEJA DE TOCARTE, Y CONTESTA EL ÍNTO DCM! —BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM.

—Mílit: AH, Si, ya se… ya voy… ya voy. —Algo agitada, temblorosa, y floja en su tono de voz.

—Mírid: ¡Rayos!, ¡si vas a hacer eso, apágalo!… ¡o por lo menos ponlo en vibrador!… —_Cielos… ¿acaso no sabes lo que siento cuando despierto de una siesta, lo primero que me doy cuenta, es escuchar a mi hermana haciendo cosas indecentes?... rayos. También piensa mi… por Eundescress_. Lo pensó, pegándose a la puerta de su hermana. Y tomando su frente cabizbaja con la mano derecha, recuperando la cordura. Y el otro brazo rodeando su cintura. Justo en el momento en que escuchaba sonidos en susurros muy débiles que casi no podía escuchar. Que parecían ser voces en realidad, y provenir desde el cuarto de la cocina.

—Bío: ¿Tocándose?, ¿Qué quiso decir con?… —Interrumpido.

—Emít: C-cállate, y entra a la alacena. —A regañadientes.

—Bío: Pero… —Muy intrigado.

—Emít: N-nada de peros y entra. —Súper nerviosa.

—Mírid: _¿Eh?, ¿princesita?... ¿con quien estará hablando?_ —Reconociendo solo una voz, de dos. Se Despego de la puerta, y decidida se dirigió hacia la cocina para descubrir el misterio. Paso por alto los sillones, la pantalla, la chimenea-extractor, y paso por debajo de la segunda entrada con arco. Y entonces, vio a una Emímit alterada colocando sus brazos en posición de firmes, para después pasarlas a su espalda, y muy nerviosa despegándose apresuradamente de una de las alacenas que había cerca de donde antes se encontraba Bío—. Ah, eres tú… ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Decía Mírid con su típica voz, seria y algo grave, como siempre lo hacia con ella.

Bueno. Muchas gracias por leer todo lo que resta de este largo texto. Si realmente leyeron hasta, se los agradezco demasiado, que me que sin palabras. Tratare de terminarlo mañana, y subirlo si puedo. Bueno, hasta pronto, y gracias.

[D. P. E.]


	3. PARTE 3: Te amo

**esto no es una continuacion de la historia, ni un nuevo capitulo, solo la edite de forma que la duda de Inoue2398, sea respondida, asi que en cualquier caso hechenle la culpa xD, no, no es cierto. pero bueno, solo por ti, hice esto, y solo espero que lo leas por que si no ¬¬, no puedo hacer nada asi que solo me quedo quejandome xP: amigo, o amiga, quiero decir que la frase que puse como titulo, se puede decir que yo la invente, asi como todos aqui inventan sus propios titulos, si en algun caso escuchastes esta misma frase en algun otro sitio, pues bueno, fue inevitable asi que, no me heches la culpa, yo pense que lo invente, pero si no la haz escuchado en alguna otra parte, pues bueno, originalmente es mia xD, y en cuanto al libro, me habia yo referido a que era una 'idea' de mi 'libro' (que aun no termino pero espero pronto hacerlo, pero que sin embargo no llevo mas que un capitulo en un borrador :P), bueno espero haberte respondido, dudas?, si es asi, pues espero seguir con mi serie de One-Shot, lo cual trabajo en un nuevo capitulo, pero que la vida de los 18 desgraciado años me trae 'asi', nos vemos!**

Buah, buah, Estoy muy triste buah, buah… por que es la tercera y ultima parte de esta FanFic, lo cual estoy 100% seguro que os va ha gustar ;) de verdad. Lo he revisado, y es que al juntar la historia original, sumaron 25 páginas completas. Y en cuanto a la adaptación, bueno, sinceramente no los conté, pero si la original sumo 25, entonces de este podrían ser 19 o 20, lo mas seguro. Como sea, ahora que termine, me voy a dedicar a continuar escribiendo el prologo de mi libro, que son ciertamente historias de los personajes principales, de la cual cinco aparecen en esta historia, las cuales interpretan los personajes de Fairy Tail, pero… eso no quiere decir que deje de hacer fics NaLu, (por que solo pienso hacer NaLu, y quizás de otras parejas… quizás), así que quiero vuestra opinión, tengo muchas ideas de mi historia, las cuales yo podría adaptar perfectamente a Fairy Tail, y me encantaría saber cuales desean que yo adapte… y por eso, al final de la adaptación Fairy Tail, tengo las opciones. Pero por el momento los dejare leer a gusto. Ahora los Reviews:

-azulkg: Estoy muy, muy agradecido, de verdad, por tu sinceridad, en serio, ahora ya no tengo dolor de cabeza ni nada, así que espero el siguiente capitulo de tu historia que entiendas que estoy al pendiente al todo momento, y que a mi también me gusto la parte de Cana y Lluvia, que por eso lo escribí, y si, aquí Lucy vive con tres de las chicas mas locas del gremio en un apartamento, y no esta Happy… bueno, si existe pero solo no aparece. Si así es la historia y la adaptación son muy diferentes, pero los personajes son similares… en cierto aspecto general. Y bueno, te volverás loquita de cómo Natsu ganara ese beso de Lucy, ¿será un beso de amigos, o mas que solo eso?, yo sinceramente espero uno de amigos, ya que yo espero que sea Hiro-Mashima el que nos diga como será el original. Jeje.

-Gabe Logan: Muchas gracias, veo que estas al pendiente en todo momento, y te lo agradezco, en serio, y mucho.

-TheHinata: Que bueno que lo estuvieras esperando, a ti también te lo agradezco, muchísimo, y también estoy agradecido de tu cumplido, y bueno, no soy un experto, pero comparado contigo, no soy más que un aficionado, jeje. Si, a mi también me gusto lo de Lluvia (Juvia no se como sea), yo creo que fue la única parte de la cual todos se rieron, eso y la "inocencia" de Natsu ¬¬, jaja, y gran saludo de mi parte.

: "Si inocente" (sarcasmo), jeje, me gusto que te gustara, y aunque yo no te pedí que lo leyeras, solo avise para como quien dice "proponiéndoselo uno así mismo", y cumplirlo, pero que bien me siento que alguien mas lo lea, muchas, muchas gracias, y también que te gustara, estoy seguro de que te encantara este capitulo, es algo "picante", y espero continúes con tu historia que espero con ansias, pero que tomes con calma, para que salga perfecto.

NOTA: La historia termina cuando yo escriba "hasta aquí la tercera y ultima parte", (Si, buah… ¡ultima! ¡¿Por qué?,… así… por que me canse de continuar la historia, y quiero contar otra XD), y el resto es la historia original de la cual les hable. Y no es obligación que la lean, así que no importa si lo leen o no. Ya si desean leerlo, por favor comenten si es que si o no les gusto, tanto la adaptación, como la trama original. De ahí compárenla que es sumamente diferente. Ah, y es bastante largo.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son y continuaran siendo de Hiro-Mashima hasta la tumba desgraciadamente.

Ahora si… a leer.

* * *

"_**Mis besos son un premio, y tu te los tienes que ganar"**_

_**Adaptación al mundo ficticio de Fairy Tail**_

**Por [D. P. E.]**

—Lucy: C-Cana… ¿qu-que haces aquí? —Recobrando la razón después del sorpresivo susto de Cana.

—Cana: ¿Yo?, mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces tu aquí Lucy?—De brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

—Lucy: A-ah, n-nada, nada… s-solo estaba comiendo. En serio. —Encubriéndose.

—Cana: ¿Segura? —Sospechando.

—Lucy: Hm… segura. —Ligeramente temblando.

—Cana: Entonces… ¿se podría saber con quien estabas hablando antes? —Diciendo directamente.

—Lucy: ¿H-hablando?… no sé de que hablas… —Desviando la pregunta. Y mirando hacía otro lado.

—Cana: No me engañas Lucy, oí perfectamente como hablabas hace un momento con alguien aquí… y se escuchaba como la voz de un chico… —Firme.

—Lucy: ¿Cuál chico?, y-yo no veo a ninguno. —Mintiendo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una alacena. Un chico de cabello peli-rosado se las arreglaba para no poder sentirse tan incomodo por el estrecho tamaño del lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Natsu: _Ahhh, que mal, ni siquiera se como termine aquí… ugh, este lugar es muy pequeño, no me puedo ni mover… solo recuerdo como Lucy me metía aquí, y después nada… ¿ah?, ¿Cana?_ —Escuchando como sus dos amigas comenzaban hablar.

—Cana: De acuerdo… —Relajándose—. ¿No hay ningún chico? —Cuestionando.

—Lucy: No, no hay. —Mintiendo.

—Cana: ¿Ni nadie por aquí? —Asegurándose.

—Lucy: Si, así es. —De nuevo mintiendo, y mirando por otro lado.

—Natsu: _Ah, ¿podrían darse prisa ya?... ¡me siento muy incomodo aquí!_

—Cana: Entonces… Si no hay chico, ni mucho menos nadie por aquí… ¿con quien estabas hablando Lucy?

—Lucy: Ah… p-pues… —_Piensa, piensa_—. C-con Plue… —_Eso es_.

—Cana: ¿Con Plue? —Confusa, e insegura de la respuesta de su compañera.

—Lucy: Si, así es, con Plue. —Asegurando.

—Cana: Si es cierto… ¿Dónde esta? —De nuevo cuestionando.

—Lucy: ¿Qu-quien? —Aparentando como si nada.

—Cana: ¿Cómo que, quien?... pues Plue. —Ya furiosa.

—Lucy: ¿Eh?, ¿Plue? —Ligeramente preocupada.

—Cana: Si. Quiero verlo. —Comenzando a dar leves pasos hacia ella.

—Lucy: E-e-este… —Pensando que hacer, ya que ella había olvidado sus llaves en su habitación, y retrocediendo unos pasos cerca de donde se guarda el joven Dragneel.

Natsu se reacomodaba de su sitio muy difícilmente, cuando logro apenas moverse se dio cuenta de que acerco su rostro demasiado hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió levemente, lo suficiente para ver un poco a su rubia compañera. Y lo que veía, no era exactamente una buena vista, ya que solo alcanzaba a ver de ella, la cintura para abajo.

—Natsu: _Rayos… un poco mas y me descubren… hm, el trasero de Lucy… no sabia que fuese tan grande… y sus piernas son tan blancas, que incluso puedo verlas sin importar que este oscuro, y si que son largas desde aquí, se ven tan suaves… quizás algún día le pregunte si me deja tocárselos…_ —Dijo este último con un gran sonrojo, como nunca antes en su corta vida—. _Agh, que incomodo estoy… si tan solo… ah, ya esta_. —Terminado casi en posición fetal.

—Lucy: _Espera… rayos, no traje mis llaves, las deje en mi habitación… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, piensa, piensa…_

—Cana: ¿Ah?, ¿Qué pasa Lucy, acaso dejasteis tus llaves en tu habitación? —Menciono de brazos cruzados, y con expresión de malicia.

—Lucy: Ah… bueno, eso creo, jeje —Esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Cana: JA… ya lo sabia… —Comenzando a dar grandes paso hacía ella—. Con permiso Lucy.

—Lucy: E-espera, ¿Qué haces? —Alarmándose.

—Cana: ¿Como que, que hago?… ¿no es obvio?, buscando, ¿no lo ves? —Abriendo una por una cada alacena de la cocina tan brusca y rápidamente, aporreando las puertas.

—Lucy: Y-ya te lo dije, aquí no hay nadie, en serio. —Decía acercándose al sitio en el que se escondía Natsu. Pero que por más que ella lo mencionara, su compañera no le creía ni una sola palabra. Y entonces, Cana dirigió su mirada a la única alacena sospechosa de aquel sitio. La que se encontraba detrás de Lucy. Cambio su dirección hacia ella, y aparto a su linda compañera de donde se encontraba—. Ah, espera Cana, no, no hay nada ahí… e-e-en serio.

—Cana: ¿En serio?... —Abriendo de un fuerte portazo la puerta de la alacena. Descubriendo así la identidad de su compañero. Encontrándolo extremadamente en una incomoda posición, con el brazo izquierdo levantado, como si soportara el peso del techo de la alacena, las piernas juntas y cerradas. Y la cabeza inclinada, como de cuarenta y cinco grados. Y realizando únicamente una sonrisa inocente—. Y entonces, que ¿es esto Lucy?

—Natsu: Ah… —Inmutado, dedicando una mirada hacia Lucy.

—Lucy: Ah… —Analizando ahora la situación—. ¡N-Natsu!… ¡¿Qu-qué haces aquí?... ¡¿ya te dije que no podía jugar hoy contigo? —Fingiendo.

—Cana: Ya déjalo Lucy, ya te descubrí. —Con su típica risa de malicia a la rubia, quien estaba detrás de ella, y después hacía su compañero enfrente, quien ahora le tocaba seguramente una reprimenda—. Y tu Natsu, sal ahora mismo de ahí. —Indicando con su mano. Mientras este, sin la necesidad de repetírselo dos veces, salía de su escondite, y colocándose enfrente de ella—. En serio… que no puedo creerlo… podía esperarlo de ti Natsu, en serio… ¿pero de ti Lucy?... increíble, en verdad que me tienes totalmente sorprendida. —Dirigiéndose a su compañera con las manos posadas en las caderas, y su rostro con cierto toque de picardía.

—Lucy: P-pero…

—Cana: Nada de peros Lucy, sabes que hay reglas en este apartamento, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Lucy: Si pero… —Temblando.

—Cana: Nada de peros Lucy... ahora… ya sabes cual es el castigo, ¿cierto?

—Lucy: S-si… —Bajando su cabeza con aura de tristeza.

—Natsu: Eh… Lucy…

—Cana: Vamos mujer… que no es para tanto… solo es un pequeño castigo y ya. —A Lucy—. Y tu Natsu, será mejor que te vayas, o si no, ya sabes, ¿entiendes? —Cambiando de su compañera, hacía él amenazadoramente. Mientras este solo le dedicaba una mirada de tristeza hacia su triste compañera. Pero antes de que lograra cruzar el arco del cual había entrado a la cocina, una voz le llamo—. Espera Natsu… pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no te quedas por un momento?... sería interesante que vieras con nosotras el castigo de Lucy. —Con cierto toque de malicia en su voz.

—Natsu: ¿Eh? —Confundido.

—Lucy: A-ah… Cana, espera… y-ya te dije que lo haría… n-no es necesaria… —Levantando su rostro para pasar a uno desesperado.

—Cana: Si, si es necesario.

—Lucy: P-por favor… h-hare lo que sea… p-pero, por favor no dejes que me vea así… por favor. —Sujetando firmemente y fuerte a Cana de su brazo izquierdo.

—Cana: Lo siento Lucy, pero no estas en posición de negociar conmigo. —Con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro—. Ahora, sígueme. Que si deseas que todo esto termine rápido, tienes que cooperar, ¿entiendes? —Lucy no dijo nada, solo se quedo aun mas triste, esperando que todo esto termine… o que por lo menos sea una horrible pesadilla—. Tu también Natsu, vamos. —Ladeando con la cabeza diciendo síganme a los dos. Y cuando los tres pasaron a la sala de estar, Lucy no cambio de humor, y se sentó en uno de los Sofás de la sala, Natsu se acerca a ella sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá del que se encontraba Lucy, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, sin apartarle vista ni un segundo. Mientras Cana replicaba por lo alto hacia el unísono—. ¡LEVI!, ¡LLUVIA! —Y tras el repentino llamado de estas dos, voces surgían de entre dos puertas que se encontraban, una en el muro del que también se encuentra la habitación de Lucy, y la otra enfrente de ese mismo muro.

—Levi: ¿Ah?... ¿que pasa Cana? —Salió de su cuarto, a lado de la de Lucy, la linda chica de cabello largo azul intrigada.

—Cana: ¡Levi, trae "eso", y rápido!

—Levi: ¿Ah?... ¿Eso? —Confundida.

—Cana: ¡Si, ya escuchasteis, "eso", y rápido!

—Levi: Ah, eh, si, ya voy. —Entrando desesperadamente de nuevo a su habitación, como un rayo por "eso".

—Lluvia: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué esta pasando?... —Decía ahora la hermosa maga de agua.

—Cana: Ven aquí Lluvia, y siéntate… —Ordenaba como siempre, señalando el sofá enfrente del que se encontraban de Lucy y Natsu—. ¡Levi!

—Levi: A-aquí esta Cana… —Llegando, saliendo desde su habitación con una maleta de plástico gris cargando entre sus brazos abrazándolo, y colocando en la mesa del centro de los tres sofás—. Y-y… ¿Para quién es? —Pero Cana no respondió, solo se acercó a la maleta, y río por lo bajo.

—Lluvia: ¿Ah?, esa maleta… ¿acaso es eso?... Lluvia quiere saber para quien es Cana-san. —Pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

—Cana: Adivinen. —Con cierta risilla maliciosa, mientras abría la maleta. Y Levi fija su mirada hacía Lucy a quien encontró cabizbaja con cierta aura triste, para después precipitarse y acercarse a su amiga para consolarla. Quien no se había percatado de ella por culpa de Cana, quien le ordenaba buscar y entregarle "eso".

—Lluvia: ¿Lucy-san?... ¿pero como?, ¿Por qué? —Quien no se percataba de la presencia de la chica rubia y el chico moreno peli-rosa en la misma sala.

—Cana: Por traer a un chico al apartamento, por eso. —Que a ahora sacaba una sucia y fea playera, ¿o quizás una blusa?, de varios colores de tonos horribles, del interior de la maleta.

—Lucy: Por favor cana… no hare eso enfrente de Natsu… por favor… —Apenas podía hablar. Mientras Levi la consolaba entre sus brazos, y Natsu las miraba, y más que nada a su hermosa, bella compañera, pensando que poder hacer en esta situación.

—Cana: Lo siento Lucy, pero ya conoces las reglas... —Cogió una muda de ropa de la maleta, de igual de feas, entre ella la playera/blusa, y se la arrojo a Lucy— Vamos, póntela.

—Lucy: Por favor… —Natsu la observo, y pensó que quizás eso funcione… todo por su amiga.

—Natsu: Yo lo hare. —Menciono algo así más débil que un susurro.

—Cana: Póntelo Lucy.

—Lucy: Por favor…

—Natsu: Yo lo hare. —Ahora un poco más fuerte.

—Cana: Lo siento Lucy, reglas son reglas. —Sin sentimientos.

—Natsu: ¡Yo lo hare! —Nadie lo escucho.

—Lucy: Cana por favor… no frente de Natsu.

—Cana: Póntelo ya mujer, ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

—Natsu: ¡YO LO HARE! —Replico mientras se levantaba del brazo del sofá, y ahora si que lo escucharon. Y todas le miraron con extraña expresión en sus rostros, correspondieron con un ¿eh? —. Ya lo dije… yo lo hare.

—Cana; Ni de broma, no oh. —Negó la maga.

—Natsu: ¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —Enfurecido.

—Cana: Por que este es el castigo de Lucy, y ella tiene que pagar por su mala conducta… además… tu no quieres hacerlo en realidad… solo lo haces por ella… y eso, yo no lo voy a permitir.

—Natsu: No… te equivocas… —Acercándose a Lucy para tomar la ropa que estaba encima de las piernas de ella.

—Cana: ¿Cómo dices?

—Natsu: Digo que yo no hago esto por ella… sino… ¡por que yo quiero hacerlo! —Agitando la muda de ropa que sostenía con la mano derecha enfrente de Cana. Mientras esta se quedaba callada, como pensándolo.

—Cana: Hm… esta bien.

—Lluvia, Levi, Lucy, Natsu: ¿Eh?

—Cana: Que haga lo que quiera… ¿saben?, podría ser mejor que ver a Lucy humillarse… qué mejor que ver a un reconocido mago de fuego humillarse… y más si se trata del mejor Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail. ¿No?... esta bien… ahí esta la habitación de Lucy, Natsu… puedes cambiarte ahí… y cuando termines, vuelves otra ves aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Natsu: De acuerdo. —Se fue a la habitación de Lucy.

—Cana: Muy bien… ¡ánimos Natsu! —Animo a al mago de fuego.

Pasaron como más de diez minutos esperando ver salir al Dragon Slayer de fuego. Cana estaba ahora en el mismo gran sofá que Levi y Lucy, acostada de largo, con la cabeza atrás de la espalda del mueble, y los brazos extendidos. Lluvia en el mismo sofá de antes sentada tan tranquilamente, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, sin señal de desesperación en ella. Mientras Levi aun estaba junto con Lucy, quien esta ultima "explicaba" realmente lo sucedido.

Hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se abrió de un portazo, para develar a un chico de cabellos rosados de brazos cruzados, usando una horrible playera/blusa de diversos colores horribles, (que torneaba al cuerpo musculo del chico sin dejar nada a la imaginación), una especie de falda o pantalón corto rojo, medias negras hasta las rodillas, guantes negros que llegaban hasta los codos, antifaz plateado que cubría los ojos del chico, un sombreo parecido a los que usan los vaqueros color rojo, un horrible maquillaje, pintalabios, delineador, rubor en las mejillas, aretes, en pocas palabras, "un completo desastre" como quien dice.

Y todas lo asesinaban con la mirada, una chica de cabello azul giraba levemente su mira aun sentada como una persona "normal", otra de cabello castaño levantaba la cabeza para verlo mejor, con los brazos aun extendidos, y dos chica, una de cabellos dorados, y otra de azul les dedicaban su vista también hacía él.

—Natsu: Ya esta… ¿y ahora que? —Encogiéndose de hombros con voz muy seriamente. Pero nadie dijo nada… solo se miraban así misma, para después.

—Cana: JAJAJA… pero… ¿pero que te paso?... ¿Por qué te pusisteis todo eso? —Hablando obviamente sobre el maquillaje y el par de aretes. Mientras las otras tres chicas apenas y soportaban la risa, entre ellas también Lucy. Y Lluvia, Lucy y Levi cubriéndose las bocas para impedir reír de igual manera que hacia Cana. Pero que no soportaron más y terminaron también por reír.

—Natsu: Nomás… creí que se vería bien con esto. —Señalando el conjunto de ropa que usaba, tan inocentemente como siempre.

—Cana: ¿Nomás?... JAJAJA… ¿en serio?... —No tan inocentemente.

—Natsu: Ya basta… ya lo hice… y ahora me voy… —Serio.

—Cana: E-espera… jajaja… e-esto, aun no termina… jajaja… —Sin parar de reír.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, pero si ya hice todo lo que dijisteis que haga… —Exaltado.

—Cana: Si, ahhh… —Tomando un poco de aire—. Pero… el trato no era que usaras eso y después así nada mas te cambies…

—Natsu: ¿No?

—Cana: No… hice que uses eso para después… bueno… nos bailes un poquito, ¿no? —Con una gran sonrisa de malicia en su rostro—. Si no fuera por ti… ahora la que se estaría a humillando, seria Lucy… —Después de decir esas palabras, un malestar aparecía de pronto recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Lucy—. Muy bien, y ahora… ¡ha bailar Natsu Dragneel! —Aplaudiendo como creando la música. Mientras el Dragon Slayer bailaba.

Y las sorpresivas, y alarmantes miradas no se hacían de esperar, las eco sonoras risas, de la cual destacaba más la de Cana, y débilmente pero perceptibles las de Lluvia y Levi. Pero esta vez sin Lucy. Quien solo permanecía ahí de pie observando fijamente la humillación de su compañero, pensando que si no fuese por él, la persona que se estaría humillando sería ella.

Después de media hora de larga y casi eternas risas, y humillación… bueno, en realidad este ultimo solo para el joven Dragneel. "Cierta" chica rubia se acercaba a "cierto" chico peli-rosado Dragon Slayer, quien aun usaba "cierta" ropa de mujer, solo que ahora sin la playera/blusa, pero si con lo demás.

—Lucy: H-hola… —Nerviosa, con su tierna, linda y amable voz. Hincándose enfrente de él tomándolo de la mano izquierda, con su mano derecha.

—Natsu: Hola… —Con la cabeza cabizbaja y triste voz.

—Lucy: C… —Intento decir algo, pero solo se quedo sin habla—. C-como… ¿C-como estas?

—Natsu: ¿Hm?... —Levantando su mirada, y fijándola hacía la de su compañera. Que desde donde la observaba, parecía ser totalmente alguien diferente, con un débil pero perceptible sonrisa, con esos labios tan apetitosos—. B-bien… e-estoy bien… no te preocupes… —Regresando su mirada hacía abajo.

—Lucy: ¿Seguro?

—Natsu: Seguro. —Observaba su amiga como un hilillo brilloso y traslucido recorría de entre su mejilla izquierda. Sin soltarle la mano. Mientras la escena se llenaba de un incomodo silencio, a lo que la chica de ojos cafés correspondía en hablar muy débilmente por lo bajo.

—Lucy: ¿Por qué?

—Natsu: ¿Por qué, que? —Aun cabizbajo.

—Lucy: ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? —Con triste voz.

—Natsu: ¿No es obvio? —Levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lucy: ¿Qué cosa?—Aguantándose las muchas ganas de llorar.

—Natsu: Nada… —De nuevo bajando la mirada.

—Lucy: ¡Por favor!... —Pronuncio, no como una orden, sino, como una insistencia—. Dímelo… Por favor, dímelo. —Lanzándose a los brazos del chico peli-rosa, rodeándolo con los brazos en el cuello de este, llorando cerca de su oído izquierdo. Mientras este correspondía el "abrazo" de su compañera, tomándola por la cintura, y murmurando cerca del oído de la chica.

—Natsu: Por que eres mi compañera… y mi mejor amiga. —Abrazándola tan fuerte casi como para partirla en dos, sin extralimitarse, tragando saliva, al igual que la chica, quien esta ahora le abrazaba con la misma fuerza por el cuello, llorando. Lo suficiente para empapar algo el hombro de Natsu.

—Lucy: Lo siento, sniff… lo siento… sniff… —Pero entonces sintió como una mano tiraba de su rostro para después terminar frente a frente de la del chico.

—Natsu: No, no lo sientas, no hice esto como mi deber… lo hice porque quería. —Observando como la mirada de su amiga intentaba bajarla, pero este se lo impedía con la ayuda de su mano derecha. Mientras le dedicaba un de sus mas grandes sonrisas. A lo que ella miraba para otro lado, y secaba sus ojos con sus manos, y después nerviosamente comenzaba a dirigir su mirada hacía él. Y una gran idea pasaba por la mente de la chica. Y que por un impulso acerco sus manos al pecho de este, y pegando así sus labios con las de él, dedicándole así, un asertivo beso… "su primer beso", con el chico a quien amaba. Con una prolongación de hasta un minuto o quizás mas aproximadamente. Para después despegarse de él por falta de aire, bajando lentamente su rostro con cierto rubor en sus mejillas—. Lucy… ¿Por qué?...

—Lucy: Y-ya te lo dije, ¿no? —Aun cabizbaja y sonrojada—. Qu-que si deseaban un b-beso mio… tenías que g-ganártelo. —Y el chico simplemente se determino en sonrojar.

—Natsu: Lucy… gracias… —Y tomo por la cintura a la maga estelar, para poder de nuevo unir sus labios con su chica, y volver a sentir eso labios tan adictivos, por un delicioso beso.

—Lucy: No… gracias a ti Natsu. —Separándose levemente de él por falta de aire, no lo suficiente para estar cara a cara para verse a los ojos, sino como para sentir el aliento del otro.

—Natsu: Te amo… mi Lucy… —hablando muy cerca de sus labios. Y dar otro apasionado beso de un minuto o quizás mas. Para que ella nuevamente se separara otra vez por quedarse sin aire.

—Lucy: Yo también te amo… mi Natsu —Lo suficiente para que el peli-rosa respirara el aliento dulce y celestial de ella. Y ahora darse su cuarto beso. Hasta separarse y reposar su cabeza en él pecho del mago de fuego. Y percatarse de algo muy, muy importante en ese momento—. Jeje. —Reía por lo bajo, pero que perfectamente se escuchaba. Y Natsu se extrañaba.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿de que te ríes Lucy?

—Lucy: Natsu… ¿Por qué aun estas usando eso? —Inquiriéndole una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?... ah, es que… porque quiero. —Inocentemente siendo Natsu.

—Lucy: Vamos… —Tiro de su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿A dónde?... —extrañado.

—Lucy: A mi habitación… vamos… te ayudare a cambiarte… pero tu te cambiaras la falda tu solo, ¿me oísteis? —Tirando de él.

—Natsu: ¿Eh?, ¿cambiarme?... ¿es que no me veo muy hermoso con esto? —Jugando con su linda amiga. Mientras la seguía.

—Lucy: N-no bromees con eso baka… que no es divertido… —Algo ciertamente incomoda.

—Natsu: ¿Por qué?, ¿es acaso por que me veo mas hermoso que tu? —Aun bromeando.

—Lucy: Y-ya cállate, y vamos. —Enojada.

—Natsu: Muy bien… vamos. —Ahora tirando de ella, hacía la habitación. Para después no saber que podrían hacer esos dos ahí adentro…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí l-la tercera y-y sniff, u-ultima… parte buah.

Pero antes de irme, como dije antes, deseo vuestra opinión, tengo por el momento tres ideas, la primera, si alguien leyó la primera parte de la historia "original", no la adaptación, habrán leído una parte en la que Emímit recuerda como lloraba por que Bíocon estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, pensando estar muerto, y bueno, quisiera adaptarlo con Lucy y Natsu, y con otros personajes mas. La segunda, seria como Lucy y Levi tienen una misión solamente ellas dos, sin la ayuda Gazille y Natsu, por que estos se fuero de entrenamiento por un año, y quien sabe, ¿podrán Levi y Lucy con la misión?, ¿llegaran Gazille y Natsu a tiempo para rescatar a sus compañeras?… ¿en peligro? O tercero, en la playa con Fairy Tail, sinceramente, esta última es una idea aun, así que si la escogen podría demorar un buen rato, y no como las otras dos.

Bueno, espero sus opiniones, y nos vemos luego… hasta pronto. Adiós.

Se despide:

[D. P. E.]

* * *

A partir de ahora, ya nada es eventual, estáis entrando al universo del Infinity; infinytum, y recorrerás un solo fragmento de ese universo como un simple vistazo saliendo totalmente de la realidad. Ahora presentare los personajes que salen en esta parte de la historia:

* * *

(Me disculpo que se me olvidaron ciertos datos a las fichas)

-Nombre: Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.

-Sexo: Masculino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.

-Estado civil: Soltero.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Sere (Enero) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: BíoHerc.

-Habilidad única (O especial): Sentido de la presencia de almas y Furor.

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.73, robusto, piel medio morena, cabello corto castaño, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; sobre normal.

-Compañero (s): Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado – Nivel 10 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 49% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor maestro guerrero de todos los tiempos.

-Personalidad: Un chico que simplemente vive el momento, que desde nacimiento se volvió huérfano, pero que encontró una oportunidad de crecer con una familia gracias a una vieja amiga suya. Egocéntrico de nacimiento, en sus venas corre la sangre de un asesino y traidor a la embajada aliada, y a la Hermandad. Fue reducado por sus padres, y con mucha ayuda de su vieja amiga Fílds, de la cual ha comenzado en cambiar de forma casi previsible a simple vista. Su completa personalidad ha quedado atrás, antes de eso, tenia toda su ambición y sed de matar a lo que sea que se mueve de forma extraña. Un simple chico que protegerá a su amigos cueste lo que cueste, inquieto e impredecible en su actos, que desea sacar una que otra carcajada a los demás, y junto con Áncel son el dúo mas loco y bromista del equipo de los Guerreros de la Luz.

-Gustos: Le encanta jugar videojuegos, no se pierde casi ninguna buena entrega que sea de disparo en primera persona, tercera persona, RPG, plataforma, acción, aventura, entre otros. Hacer bromas, estar con sus amigos, completar arriesgadas misiones en equipo, sus padres, a Fílds, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, jugar con su "mejor amiga" Emímit.

-Odia: Al Exclerio Inter, Vinnt, las personas "egocéntricas", y a su verdadero padre.

-Nombre: Emímit e´ Póranc Warlt.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 17 ciglos de edad.

-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.

-Estado civil: Soltera.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Éndet (Agosto) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: BíoHerc.

-Habilidad especial (O única): Aun sin reconocer.

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura y platinado, ojos grises, compleción de músculos; normal.

-Compañero (s): Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 4 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 31% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Heredar el negocio de la familia y casarse con Pum Álmot Rett e´ Vald Besll, segundo futuro embajador de la embajada aliada. Y ser la más hermosa de todas.

-Personalidad: Totalmente egocéntrica, solo puede pensar en ella y nadie mas, los chicos siempre la ponen en un pedestal por su belleza (Cabello "blanco", ojos "azul claro", gran busto, grandes caderas, y rostro que parece ser la de una niña pequeña, y su tierna forma de ser), su clase alta, y su forma de imponer el orden ante los chicos, lo cual para ella todos los hombres son solo sus esclavos y fieles sirvientes. Razón por la cual la chicas la detestan por su personalidad, y forma de ser, de lo cual no tiene amigas, mucho menos amigos, pero ella asegura que no es cierto, ya que solo la detestan por que llama mas la atención de los chicos y por su sensual cuerpo perfecto. Y que todo debería de girar entorno a ella.

-Gustos: Aunque no lo crean, su deseo y admiración por lo videojuegos es tan grande como su obsesión por ser perfecta, y bella en todo momento. Le encanta ser adulada, y que le digan que es tan hermosa, entre otras cosa similares. Salir de paseo, en centros comerciales, parque de atracciones, al cine, de compras, y sitios así, mayormente con su, (como ella dice), "esclavo personal", Bíocon. Aunque piensa del joven Salce solo esta a su lado porque quiere llamar su atención, y no desea pensar en ello, por que según en sus propias palabras no puede suceder que alguien tan poderosa, bella, y especial como ella, pueda relacionarse con un civil pueblerino como lo es Salce Macrck. El cual compite celosamente con su rival Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt la total atención de Bíocon.

-Odia: Los hombres que siempre la miran con lujaría por su cuerpo, Mírid, las chicas "superficiales" por no querer que sean sus amigas, Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la suciedad, Y "Bíocon"

-Nombre: Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.

-Estado civil: Soltera.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Rágne (Mayo) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: Motom.

-Habilidad especial (O única): Estratega con conocimientos superiores a lo norma. (NOTA: a veces los usa para hacer sufrir a Emímit).

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.69, delgada, piel normal, cabello corto hasta el cuello y negro, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; normal.

-Compañero (s): Mílit Wéstrel e´ Fówler Cabt, y, Geredmínd Vérlom e´ Néptrom Balmd.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 6 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 38% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Conseguir y hacer verdaderos amigos, y crear una familia perfecta.

-Personalidad: Sobre protectora, y envidiosa con las persona que si tienen amigos, normalmente cuando esta con ciertas personas que si los tienen se vuelve demasiado agresiva, (incluso con su propia hermana gemela), y odia demasiado a las chicas que se hacen poner en un pedestal, (este caso apunta sin duda a Emímit).

-Gustos: Normalmente, aunque no hace muchas cosa, como salir de paseo, comprar, dar un paseo, e ir al cine, por que dice que son una perdida de tiempo, que por que las personas con amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas, les agrada, y mas si se trata con Bíocon, y Emímit "sus amigos", aunque no lo reconozca.

-Odia: A las personas vanidosas, tacañas, y creídas, Como Póranc Warlt. Y personas con amigos.

-Nombre: Mílit Wéstrel e´ Fówler Cabt.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.

-Estado civil: Relación de noviazgo.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Rágne (Mayo) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: Motom.

-Habilidad especial (O única): Manejo extraordinario de maquinaria pesada.

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.70, delgada, piel normal, cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro, ojos negros, compleción de músculos; normal.

-Compañero (s): Mírid Yásmet e´ Fówler Cabt, y, Geredmínd Vérlom e´ Néptrom Balmd.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 8 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 41% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Continuar ser novia de Ventral Romm… hasta la muerte.

-Gustos: Ninguno, excepto pasar todo el tiempo con su novio, jugando, pasear, ver películas, y pasar las noches en la "intimidad".

-Odia: Las peleas constantes de su hermana y Emímit, las misiones, y que Ventral no quiera tener sexo cuando ella quiere.

-Nombre: Loriéd e´ Áquad Cryslat.

-Sexo: Femenino.

-Edad: En esta parte de la historia debería de tener 18 ciglos de edad.

-División política: Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa, Hermandad de los guerreros Flídement.

-Estado civil: Soltera.

-Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Fon (Febrero) de 2994 D. M.

-Equipo: Pulsar.

-Habilidad especial (O única): Ingeniería electro-tecnológica-manufacturaría.

-Apariencia de rasgos físicos: Altura; 1.68, delgada, piel normal, cabello largo hasta los hombros y castaño, ojos café, compleción de músculos; normal.

-Compañero (s): Vinnt e´ Léend Gróou.

-Rango: Guerrero - Tipo Centenaíls Avanzado - nivel 3 de 10.

-Nivel de poder: 35% de 100%. (NOTA: Un solo maestro recién recibido llega a tener solo el 60 %, mientras que uno bien adiestrado solo llega a tener entre el 70% y 80% a lo largo de su vida **activa**)

-Sueño o meta: Convertirse en el mejor ingeniera electro-tecnológica-manufacturaría, para pasar más tiempo con su padre.

-Personalidad: Infantil, pero serie, y agresiva, y siempre preocupada por sus compañeros y amigos, en especial Vinnt.

-Gustos: Todo con lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología manufacturaría. Y pasarla bien con sus amigas.

-Odia: El comportamiento de y carácter de su compañero Vinnt.

* * *

Ahora si, a continuar con la historia. Y de nuevo, para que no se quejen después, es bastante largo, como más de 12 paginas en archivo Word.

* * *

_**I**_

"_**Mis besos son un premio, y tu te los tienes que ganar"**_

**Versión original**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

**I. 2. ¿Mejilla derecha?**

—Emít: M-Mírid… qu-que te importa nedly… ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? —Recobrando la razón después del sorpresivo susto de Mírid usando una playera y pantalón corto de color café claro.

—Mírid: No me importan tus asuntos princesa… pero claramente oí como dos personas hablaban aquí… Pero como solo te veo a ti, quiere decir que alguien más podría estar por aquí… ¡¿Quién es y por qué lo escondes nedt? —Señalándola, con su muy conocido dedo acusador.

—Emít: ¿Ah?, qu-que dices, yo no escondo a nadie… y además, ¿a quien llamas nedt? —defendiéndose.

—Mírid: A ti, ¿o acaso ves a alguien mas?... nedt. —Diciendo lo obvio.

—Emít: ¡No me llames nedt! —Gritando.

—Mírid: Como sea… ¿y entonces? —Regresando al tema.

—Emít: ¿Y entonces que? —Desviando la pregunta.

—Mírid: ¡¿Como que, que?... obviamente te pregunto de quien era esa voz… y además, la de un chico, estoy casi segura. —Firme.

—Emít: ¿Cuál chico?, yo no veo a ninguno. —Mintiendo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una alacena. Un chico de cabello castaño se las arreglaba para no poder sentir tanto insoportable dolor por el estrecho tamaño del lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Bío: _Ahhh, que mal, ni siquiera se como termine aquí… ugh, este lugar es muy pequeño, no me puedo ni mover… solo recuerdo como Emít me metía aquí, y después nada… ah, esas dos ya comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, ¿no se cansan?_ —Escuchando como sus dos amigas comenzaban de nuevo con una pelea.

—Mírid: De acuerdo… —Relajándose—. ¿No hay ningún chico? —Cuestionando.

—Emít: No, no hay. —Mintiendo.

—Mírid: ¿Ni nadie por aquí? —Asegurándose.

—Emít: Si, así es. —De nuevo mintiendo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bío: _Ah, ¿podrían ya dejar de pelear?... me siento muy incomodo aquí, por Eundescress_. —Zazazazazazazaza—. _Rayos… no, no de nuevo… no ahora…_ —Gozgozgozgozgozgozgozgoz.

—Mírid: Entonces… Si no hay chico, ni mucho menos nadie por aquí… ¿con quien estabas hablando princesita?

—Emít: Ah… p-pues… —_Piensa, piensa_—. C-con mi DCM… —_Eso es_.

—Mírid: ¿Con tu DCM? —Confusa, e insegura de la respuesta de su compañera.

—Emít: Si… ¿algún problema?... porque no es culpa mía que tu no tengas ningún contacto con quien hablar por tu DCM… nedt. —Contratacando.

—Mírid: ¿Yo, algún problema?, ninguno… hablar por DCM, pero que nedlyt… en todo caso, para comprobar… quiero verlo… —Defendiéndose.

—Emít: ¿Ver?... ¿Qué cosa? —Aparentando como si nada.

—Mírid: ¿Cómo que, que cosa?... pues tu DCM claro, nedt. —Ya furiosa.

—Emít: ¿Eh?, ¿mi DCM? —Ligeramente preocupada.

—Mírid: Si. Quiero verlo. —Comenzando a dar leves pasos hacia ella.

—Emít: E-e-esta bien… —Pasando su mano derecha por sus caderas, hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, y meterla ahí, como buscando algo, e imitando a su compañera, retrocediendo unos pasos cerca de donde se guarda el joven Salce.

Bío se reacomodaba de su sitio muy difícilmente, cuando logro apenas moverse se dio cuenta de que acerco su rostro demasiado hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió deslizándose levemente, lo suficiente para ver un poco a su compañera albina. Y lo que veía, no era exactamente una buena vista, ya que solo alcanzaba a ver de ella, la cintura para abajo.

—Bío: _Rayos… un poco mas y me descubren… hm, el trasero de Emít… no sabia que fuese tan grande… y sus piernas son tan blancas, que incluso puedo verlas sin importar que este oscuro, y si que son largas desde aquí, se ven tan suaves… quizás algún día le pregunte si me deja tocárselos… me pregunto si Júmit las tendrá igual_. —Dijo este último con un gran sonrojo, como nunca antes en su corta vida—. _Agh, que incomodo estoy… si tan solo… ah, ya esta_. —Terminado casi en posición fetal—. _Ahora… tengo que pensar como ayudar a Emít… ¿pero como?... quizás, si le doy mi… _—paso su mano hacia su caderas también, y la metió en su bolsillo para sacar su DCM de color negro con rojo, el ultimo que obtuvo con ayuda de Emímit, y entregárselo en que ella se acercaba cada vez mas, y mas—. _Eso es… ya casi… _—Alargando su brazo desde la alacena, y con ayuda de la levitación lo paso desapercibido por la oscuridad que reinaba el ambiente hacia la mano derecha de la chica albina, que estaba buscando desesperadamente algo en ese bolsillo.

—Emít: _Espera… rayos, no traje mi DCM, la deje en mi habitación… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, piensa, piensa… ah… ¿ah?... esto, esto es_… —Riendo cabizbaja, y su compañera enfrente.

—Mírid: ¿Ah?, ¿de que rayos te ríes princesa?... ¿sabes que?, déjalo, solo muéstramelo. —Menciono de brazos cruzados, y con expresión de repugnancia en su rostro.

—Emít: Si de verdad quieres verlo… entonces aquí lo tienes… mira… —Dijo levantando bruscamente su brazo derecho apuntando el DCM negro con rojo, hacia Mírid.

—Mírid: ¿Ah?... ¿por quien me tomas?, ¿por un nedly?, eses es el DCM de Bío nedt, no el tuyo. —Demasiado furiosa.

—Emít: C-claro que es de Bío… e-es que el m-me lo presto… y-ya sabes como son los civiles, y-y mas los pueblerinos de hoy en día como él… se lo dan todo a la clase alta como yo. —Diciendo ese ultimo con mucho orgullo y confianza, ahora también cruzándose de brazos.

—Mírid: Si claro, como no. Soy una ingenua, no una nedt… a un lado… —Apartándose de la presencia de Emít.

—Emít: E-espera, ¿Qué haces? —Alarmándose.

—Mírid: ¿Como que, que hago?… ¿no es obvio?, buscando, ¿no lo ves? —Abriendo una por una cada alacena de la cocina tan brusca y rápidamente, aporreando las puertas que se abren deslizándose.

—Emít: Y-ya te lo dije, aquí no hay nadie, en serio. —Decía acercándose al sitio en el que se escondía Bío. Pero que por más que ella lo mencionara, su compañera no le creía ni una sola palabra. Y entonces, Mírid dirigió su mirada a la única alacena sospechosa de aquel sitio. La que se encontraba detrás de Emít. Cambio su dirección hacia ella, y aparto a su linda compañera de donde se encontraba—. Ah, espera Mírid, no, no hay nada ahí… e-e-en serio.

—Mírid: ¿En serio?... —Abriendo de un fuerte portazo la puerta de la alacena. Descubriendo así la identidad de su compañero. Encontrándolo extremadamente en una incomoda posición, con el brazo izquierdo levantado, como si soportara el peso del techo de la alacena, las piernas juntas y cerradas. Y la cabeza inclinada, como de cuarenta y cinco grados. Y realizando únicamente una inocente sonrisa de "lo siento" —. Y entonces, que ¿es esto?... ¿un duende o que?

—Bío: Ah… —Inmutado, dedicando una mirada hacia Emít.

—Emít: Ah… —Analizando ahora la situación—. ¡B-Bío!… ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?... ¡¿acaso estas espiándome? —Cubriendo su cuerpo como si esta estuviera desnuda.

—Mírid: Ya deja la farsa princesita, que no te queda. —Reprendiendo a la chica albina quien estaba detrás de ella, y después hacía su compañero enfrente, quien ahora le tocaba seguramente también una reprimenda—. Y tu Bío, sal ahora mismo de ahí. —Indicando con su mano. Mientras este, sin la necesidad de repetírselo dos veces, salía de su escondite, y colocándose enfrente de ella—. En serio… que no puedo creerlo… podía esperarlo de ti Bío, en serio… ¿pero de ti princesita?... increíble, en verdad que me tienes totalmente sorprendida. —Dirigiéndose a su compañera con las manos posadas en las caderas, y su rostro a punto de estallar.

—Emít: P-pero…

—Mírid: ¡Nada de peros princesita, así que cállate! Sabes que hay reglas en este apartamento, y lo sabes muy bien.

—Emít: Si pero… —Soportando las muchas ganas de llorar.

—Mírid: ¡Que te calles!... ahora… ya sabes tu castigo, ¿cierto?

—Emít: S-si… sniff. —Ahora si sollozando con los ojos inundados de lagrimas, retirándolos con la ayuda de sus manos.

—Bío: Eh… Emít…

—Mírid: Cállate, y deja ya de llora ¿si?... —A Emímit—. Y tu Bío, ya no te quiero ver más por aquí, o si no, ya sabes, ¿entiendes? —Cambiando de su compañera, hacía él amenazadoramente. Mientras este solo le dedicaba una mirada de tristeza hacia su sollozada compañera. Pero antes de que lograra cruzar el arco del cual había entrado a la cocina, una voz le llamo—. Espera Bío… pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no te quedas por un momento?... sería interesante que estuvieras presente cuando la princesa se humille así misma. —Con cierto toque de malicia en su voz.

—Bío: ¿Eh? —Confundido.

—Emít: A-ah… Mírid, espera, sniff… y-ya te dije que lo haría, sniff… n-no es necesaria… —Sollozando, y acercándose a su compañera de enfrente.

—Mírid: Si, si es necesario.

—Emít: P-por favor, sniff… h-hare lo que sea, sniff… p-pero, por favor no dejes que me vea así, sniff… por favor. —Sujetando firmemente y fuerte a Mírid de su brazo izquierdo.

—Mírid: Lo siento, pero no estas en posición de pedirme favores princesa. —Separándose de ella bruscamente—. Ahora, sígueme. Que si deseas que todo esto termine rápido, tienes que cooperar, ¿entiendes? —Emímit no dijo nada, solo se quedo inmutada sollozando por lo bajo—. Tu también Bío, vamos. —Ladeando con la cabeza diciendo síganme a los dos. Y cuando los tres pasaron a la sala de estar, Emímit continuaba llorando, sentándose en uno de los Sofás de la sala, Bío se acerca a ella sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá del que se encontraba Emímit, sin apartarle vista ni un segundo. Mientras Mírid replicaba por lo alto hacia el unísono—. ¡LORIÉD!, ¡MÍLIT! —Y tras el repentino llamado de estas dos, voces surgían de entre dos puertas que se encontraban, una en el muro del que también se encuentra la habitación de Emít, y la otra enfrente de ese mismo muro.

—Loriéd: ¿Ah?... ¿que pasa Mírid? —Salió de su cuarto a la de la de Emímit, la linda chica de cabello largo castaño intrigada.

—Mírid: ¡Loriéd, trae "eso", y rápido!

—Loriéd: ¿Ah?... ¿Eso? —Confundida.

—Mírid: ¡Si, ya escuchasteis, "eso", y rápido!

—Loriéd: Ah, eh, si, ya voy. —Entrando de nuevo a su habitación como un rayo por "eso".

—Mílit: ¿Eh?... ¿Qué esta pasando?... —Decía ahora la hermana gemela de Mírid, quien salía también de su habitación.

—Mírid: Ven aquí Mílit, y siéntate… —Ordenaba como siempre hacia su hermana menor, señalando el sofá enfrente del que se encontraban de Emímit y Bío—. ¡Loriéd!

—Loriéd: A-aquí esta Mírid… —Llegando, saliendo desde su habitación con una maleta de plástico gris cargando entre sus brazos abrazándolo, y colocando en la mesa del centro de los tres sofás—. Y-y… ¿Para quién es? —Pero Mírid no respondió, solo se acercó a la maleta, y río por lo bajo.

—Mílit: ¿Ah?, esa maleta… ¿acaso es eso?... ¿para quien es? —Pregunto la menor de las Fówler.

—Mírid: Adivinen. —Con cierta risilla maliciosa, mientras abría la maleta. Y Loriéd fija su mirada hacía Emímit quien gemía y lloraba, para después precipitarse y acercarse a su amiga para consolarla. Quien no se había percatado de ella por culpa de Mírid, quien le ordenaba buscar y entregarle "eso".

—Mílit: ¿Emít?... ¿pero como?, ¿Por qué? —Quien no se percataba de la presencia de la chica albina y el chico moreno en la misma sala.

—Mírid: Por pasarse de lista, por eso. —Que a ahora sacaba una sucia y fea playera, ¿o quizás una blusa? de varios colores de tonos horribles del interior de la maleta.

—Emít: Por favor, sniff… basta… no hare eso enfrente de Bío, sniff… por favor… sniff. —Apenas podía hablar. Mientras Loriéd la consolaba entre sus brazos, y Bío las miraba, y más que nada a su amiga la albina, pensando que poder hacer en esta situación.

—Mírid: ¿Ahora eres experta para decir "por favor"?, ¿princesa?... —Cogió una muda de ropa de la maleta, de igual de feas, entre ella la playera/blusa, y se la arrojo a Emímit— Vamos, póntela.

—Emít: Por favor… sniff. —Bío la observo, quizás eso funcione… todo por su amiga.

—Bío: Yo lo hare. —Menciono algo así más débil que un susurro.

—Mírid: Póntelo.

—Emít: Por favor… sniff.

—Bío: Yo lo hare. —Ahora un poco más fuerte.

—Mírid: ¡Póntelo! —Ahora enojada.

—Bío: ¡Yo lo hare! —Nadie lo escucho.

—Emít: Por favor… sniff.

—Mírid: ¡Póntelo ya!

—Bío: ¡YO LO HARE! —Replico mientras se levantaba del brazo del sofá, y ahora si que lo escucharon. Y todas le miraron con extraña expresión en sus rostros, correspondieron con un ¿eh? —. Ya lo dije… yo lo hare.

—Mírid; Ni de pedt, no oh. —Negó la mayor de las Fówler.

—Bío: ¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —Enfurecido.

—Mírid: Por que este es el castigo de la princesa, y ella tiene que pagar por su mala conducta… además… tu no quieres hacerlo en realidad… solo lo haces por que ella desearía eso, para que la ayudaras… y eso, yo no lo voy a permitir.

—Bío: No… te equivocas… —Acercándose a Emímit para tomar la ropa que estaba encima de las piernas de ella.

—Mírid: ¿Cómo dices?

—Bío: Digo que yo no hago esto por que ella lo desea… sino… ¡por que yo quiero hacerlo! —Agitando la muda de ropa que sostenía con la mano derecha enfrente de Mírid. Mientras esta se quedaba callada, como pensándolo.

—Mírid: Hm… esta bien.

—Mílit, Loriéd, Emít, Bío: ¿Eh?

—Mírid: Que haga lo que quiera… ¿saben?, podría ser mejor que ver a la cabeza hueca de la princesita humillarse en publico… Qué mejor que ver a un reconocido guerrero Flídement humillarse en público… y más si se trata del mejor cazador de monstruos de la Hermandad. ¿No?... esta bien… ahí esta la habitación de la princesita, Salce… puedes cambiarte ahí… y cuando termines… te esperamos en a la puerta principal… ¿de acuerdo?

—Bío: De acuerdo. —Se fue a la habitación de Emímit.

—Mírid: Muy bien… vamos. —Ordeno para que el resto de las chicas la siguieran a la salida del apartamento, sin protestar.

Dicho y hecho, las cuatro lindas chicas se encontraban enfrente de la fachada del apartamento. La fachada sin duda era la misma, todo el edificio estaba separado por una gran diferencia de elevación de cimentación, desde el suelo a lado de la acera, hasta el suelo del primer piso, como por un metro o más aproximadamente. Y con la ayuda de unos grandes escalones de escalera metálica, fácilmente uno llega para pasar por el gran portón que funciona como acceso de entrada y salida del apartamento. Mílit reposaba boca arriba encima del gran pasamano izquierdo enfrente de la fachada, con las piernas extendidas, (usando un pantalón corto, verde fuerte y playera, verde claro), y los brazo bajo la cabeza usándolos como apoyo. Su hermana mayora levantada a rinconada a un lado de sur hermana menor, y de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza asemejando a un rastreador de movimiento siguiendo a lo que sea que se mueva. Emímit a espaldas apoyada al pasamano izquierdo (enfrente de las hermanas gemelas), de brazos cruzados, y cabeza cabizbaja cubierta bajo su larga cabellera, con la mirada y mente perdida, como pensando o dudando. Y Loriéd (quien usaba una blusa violeta, y un pantalón corto blanco), sentada encima del pasamano muy cerca a la derecha de su amiga Emímit, posando su mano izquierda por su hombro izquierdo de la somnolienta chica, y con la otra mano en su brazo derecho frotándosela compasivamente, y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de la chica. Y cada una de ellas, incluyendo Emímit, esperaban al chico con impaciencia, con ciertos nervios, y el corazón latiendo desesperadamente por el suspenso en que demoraba cierto cazador de monstruo.

Hasta que el gran portón se abrió deslizándose en lateral izquierdo, para después develar a un chico de cabello castaño de brazos cruzados, usando una horrible playera/blusa de diversos colores horribles, (que torneaba al cuerpo musculo del chico sin dejar nada a la imaginación), una especie de falda o pantalón corto rojo, medias negras hasta las rodillas, guantes negros que llegaban hasta los codos, antifaz plateado que cubría los ojos del chico, un sombreo parecido a los que usan los vaqueros color rojo, un horrible maquillaje, pintalabios, delineador, rubor en las mejillas, aretes, en pocas palabras, "un completo desastre" como quien dice.

Y todas lo asesinaban con la mirada, una se acostaba de su lado izquierdo para verle mejor desde el pasamano, otra dejaba de rastrear a las personas que pasaban alrededor, y otras dos fijaban sus miradas hacia él con cierto asombro.

—Bío: Ya esta… ¿y ahora que? —Encogiéndose de hombros con voz muy seriamente. Pero nadie dijo nada… solo se miraban así misma, para después.

—Mírid: JAJAJA… pero… ¿pero que te paso?... ¿Por qué te pusisteis todo eso? —Hablando obviamente sobre el maquillaje y el par de aretes. Mientras las otras tres chicas apenas y soportaban la risa, entre ellas también Emímit cubriéndose entre su largo cabello platinado, y Mílit y Loriéd cubriéndose las bocas para impedir reír de igual manera que hacia Mírid. Pero que no soportaron más y terminaron también por reír.

—Bío: Nomás… creí que se vería bien con esto. —Señalando el conjunto de ropa que usaba, tan inocentemente como siempre.

—Mírid: ¿Nomás?... JAJAJA… ¿en serio?... —No tan inocentemente.

—Bío: Ya basta… lo hice… y ahora me voy… —Serio.

—Mírid: E-espere… jajaja… e-esto, aun no termina… jajaja… —Sin parar de reír.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, pero si ya hice todo lo que dijisteis que haga… —Exaltado.

—Mírid: Si, ahhh… —Tomando un poco de aire—. Pero… el trato no era que usaras eso y después así nada mas te cambies…

—Bío: ¿No?

—Mírid: No… hice que uses eso y después salgas aquí para que todos te vean, que nedt… —Con una gran sonrisa de malicia en su rostro—. Si no fuera por ti… ahora la que se estaría a humillando, seria la princesita… —Después de decir esas palabras, un malestar aparecía de pronto alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Emímit, casi como si le hubieran dicho que el vestido que deseaba tanto se había agotado… o por lo menos como cuando le apuntaban fijamente con un arma al rostro—. Muy bien, y ahora… ¡OIGAN TODO MUNDO!… ¡MIREN A BÍOCON YUN SALCE MACRCK!… ¡EL MEJOR CAZADOR FURTIVO DE LA HISTORIA DE NIGHTCLOT!… ¡VESTIDO DE MUJER!

Y las sorpresivas, y alarmantes miradas no se hacían de esperar, parecía que llegaba uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro. Primero una chica, después una pareja, luego un par de niños, y así sucesivamente hasta formarse una gran multitud, realizando expresiones, y sonidos de asombro, como _ahhh_, _¿eh?_, _no puedes ser_, _¿es enserio?_, solo para ver al famosos cazador de monstruos de la Hermandad, vestido de mujer. Y no faltaban las eco sonoras risas, de las cuales entre ellas destacaba más la de Mírid, y débilmente pero perceptibles las de Mílit y Loriéd. Pero estaba sin Emímit. Quien solo permanecía ahí de pie observando fijamente la humillación publica de su compañero, pensando que si no fuese por él, la persona que se estaría humillando públicamente sería ella.

Después de media hora de larga y casi eternas risas, y humillación… bueno, en realidad este ultimo solo para el joven Salce. "Cierta" chica albina se acercaba a "cierto" chico castaño cazador de monstruos, quien aun usaba "cierta" ropa de mujer, solo que ahora sin la playera/blusa, pero si con lo demás.

—Emít: H-hola… —Nerviosa, con su tierna, linda y amable voz de niña pequeña. Hincándose enfrente de él tomándolo de la mano izquierda, con su mano derecha.

—Bío: Hola… —Con la cabeza cabizbaja y triste voz.

—Emít: C… —Intento decir algo, pero solo se quedo sin habla—. C-como… ¿C-como estas?

—Bío: ¿Hm?... —Levantando su mirada, y fijándola hacía la de su compañera. Que desde donde la observaba, parecía ser totalmente alguien diferente, con un débil pero perceptible sonrisa, con esos labios tan apetitosos—. B-bien… e-estoy bien… no te preocupes… —Regresando su mirada hacía abajo.

—Emít: ¿Seguro?

—Bío: Seguro. —Observaba su amiga como un hilillo brilloso y traslucido recorría de entre su mejilla izquierda. Sin soltarle la mano. Mientras la escena se llenaba de un incomodo silencio, a lo que la chica albina correspondía en hablar muy débilmente por lo bajo.

—Emít: ¿Por qué? —Ahora también cabizbaja.

—Bío: ¿Por qué, que? —Aun cabizbajo.

—Emít: Sniff… ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? —Ligeramente sollozando.

—Bío: ¿No es obvio? —Levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Emít: ¿Qué cosa?... sniff… —Revelando sus sollozos ojos.

—Bío: Nada… —De nuevo bajando la mirada.

—Emít: ¡Por favor!... —Pronuncio, no como una orden, sino, como una insistencia—. Dímelo… Por favor, dímelo. —Lanzándose a los brazos del chico castaño, rodeándolo con los brazos en el cuello de este, llorando cerca de su oído izquierdo. Mientras este correspondía el "abrazo" de su compañera, tomándola por la cintura, y murmurando cerca del oído de la chica.

—Bío: Por que eres mi compañera… y mi mejor amiga. —Abrazándola tan fuerte casi como para partirla en dos, sin extralimitarse, tragando saliva, al igual que la chica, quien esta ahora le abrazaba con la misma fuerza por el cuello, duplicando su lloriqueo. Lo suficiente para empapar algo el hombro de Bío.

—Emít: Lo siento, sniff… lo siento… sniff… —Pero entonces sintió como una mano tiraba de su rostro para después terminar frente a frente de la del chico.

—Bío: No, no lo sientas, no hice esto como mi deber… lo hice porque quería. —Observando como la mirada de su amiga intentaba bajarla, pero este se lo impedía con la ayuda de su mano derecha. Mientras le dedicaba un de sus mas grandes sonrisas. A lo que ella miraba para otro lado, y secaba sus ojos con sus manos, y después nerviosamente comenzaba a dirigir su mirada hacía él. Y una gran idea pasaba por la mente de la chica. Y que por un impulso acerco su brazos al pecho de este, y pegando así sus labios a la mejilla "derecha" del chico, dedicándole así, un asertivo beso con una prolongación de hasta cinco minutos o mas aproximadamente. Para después despegarse de él, bajando lentamente su rostro con cierto rubor en sus mejillas—. Emít… ¿Por qué?...

—Emít: Y-ya te lo dije, ¿no? —Aun cabizbaja y sonrojada—. Qu-que si deseaban un b-beso mio… tenías que g-ganártelo. —Y el chico no comprendió, al contrario, solo quedo mas intrigado.

—Bío: ¿Eh?... no, yo te pregunte, ¿porque me besaste en la mejilla "derecha"? —Sonrojado, algo extraño proviniendo de él.

—Emít: ¿Ah?... —Se quedo petrificada ante tal pregunta, para después gritar totalmente exaltada—. Ah, no, n-no es lo que tu crees, n-no lo mal entiendas… y-yo solo… yo solo me e-equivoque… —Con sumo nerviosismo—. S-si, m-me equivoque.

—Bío: ¿T-te equivocaste?... —Con cara de confusión.

—Emít: S-si… —Cabizbaja.

—Bío: Uff… que alivio… —Pero la chica después de escuchar esa palabra, una chispa se encendió en su cabeza.

—Emít: ¡¿C-como que, que alivio?... ¡¿Acaso no te gustan mis besos? —Exaltada.

—Bío: N-no es lo que quise decir… —Nervioso.

—Emít: ¡¿Y entonces que quisiste decir? ¡¿Ah? —Casi enojada.

—Bío: B-bueno… yo nunca pensé que tú me querías de esa forma… y-ya sabes... —Tornando sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Emít: ¿Ah?... n-no… y-yo no… es decir… y-ya te dije que fue un mal entendido… y ya. ¿Muy bien? —Ella también sonrojándose, mientras asentía su compañero. Y notando como las mejillas de este se tornaban rojas por la sangre, mientras pensaba—. _¿Ah?, ¿Bío se sonrojo?, ¿en serio se sonrojo?_, jeje. —Y reía por lo bajo, pero que perfectamente se escuchaba. Y Bío preguntaba.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿de que te ríes Emít?

—Emít: Bío… te sonrojaste. —Inquiriéndole una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Bío: ¿Eh?... n-no… n-no es cierto. —Extrañamente, aunque nadie lo crea, avergonzado

—Emít: Si, si lo hicisteis, jeje… así te vez muy lindo. —Sonriéndole y fijándose de que su compañero aun estaba usando esas horribles ropas. Y el chico no hacia nada para negarlo, solo se quedaba ahí muy avergonzado—. Vamos… —Tiro de su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿A dónde?... —extrañado.

—Emít: A mi habitación… vamos… te ayudare a cambiarte… pero tu te cambiaras la falda en mi baño, ¿me oísteis? —Tirando de él

—Bío: ¿Eh?, ¿cambiarme?... ¿es que no me veo muy hermoso con esto? —Jugando con su linda amiga. Mientras la seguía.

—Emít: N-no bromees con eso nedt… que no es divertido… —Algo ciertamente frustrada.

—Bío: ¿Por qué?, ¿es acaso por que me veo mas hermoso que tu? —Aun bromeando.

—Emít: Y-ya cállate, y vamos. —Enojada.

—Bío: Muy bien… vamos. —Ahora tirando de ella, hacía la habitación. Para después no saber que podrían hacer esos dos ahí adentro…

* * *

Bueno. Muchas gracias por leer todo lo que resta de este largo texto. Si realmente leyeron hasta aquí, se los agradezco demasiado, que me quedo sin palabras. Y espero por sus opiniones, al respecto de cual desearían, ya sino quiere, solo continuare escribiendo mi historia original. Bueno, hasta pronto, y gracias.

Se despide:

[D. P. E.]


End file.
